Our Little Secret
by irisbloom95
Summary: Ciel and Elizabeth have both grown to become exceptional young adults. One day, Elizabeth discovers the hidden secret behind Ciel's eyepatch and a desire to discover the rest of him erupts within her. The devious butler has his own little secrets he's hiding from his master. A certain red-headed maid has caught his attention, not to mention a horde of demons.
1. Chapter 1

Elizabeth remembered the first time she had seen Ciel's eye. The mark etched into his eye was frightening, intimidating, and ancient. Yet at the same time, it intrigued her in a way that scared her.

It was an accident. Ciel had just returned from a trip to London. God only knows what kind of trip the Queen had sent her beloved Ciel on this time. No doubt she was worried about him but she rested in peace knowing that Sebastian, his unearthly butler, would be there with him.

Elizabeth had decided to hide in Ciel's bedroom to surprise him. She had warned the servants not to tell Ciel about her coming and so when Ciel had entered the manor, he did not know of the disaster that awaited him in his own bedroom.

Sebastian of course picked up on Elizabeth's scent as soon as they arrived at the elegant manor, yet said nothing to his master. He was more interested in seeing what this sudden turn in events would come to.

Both the master and his fiancé had certainly matured in the past few years. Ciel could easily walk without his heels now, puberty having hit him hard as he shot like a root and his voice deepened. Even his private regions had grown to an exceptional size he could be proud of.

Elizabeth had grown into a beautiful young lady herself, slender with perfect curves. She had ditched the gigantic curls on each side of her head and opted for a half updo instead, giving her face a more sophisticated feel.

She assessed herself in the bedroom mirror, hoping she was presentable enough to go in front of Ciel. She bashed herself for wearing such a plain dress, even though she had plenty of fancy dresses to show off to Ciel.

She heard his approaching footsteps and quickly hid behind the folding screen that was set up towards the back of the room.

The door opened and in came the earl and his butler. They continued to discuss some odd details from their case and soon, Ciel sent Sebastian to get him some refreshing tea as he sat back in his armchair.

From her position, Elizabeth could see Ciel's face clearly. 'He looks so tired',she thought. "If only there was something I could do."

Just then, Ciel got up from the armchair and walked to the full length mirror and stared at his reflection. Rubbing a hand on his cheek, he brought his hand to the eyepatch that covered his eye that served as evidence that indeed he had made a contract with a demon.

To Elizabeth's surprise, Ciel pulled at the string that tied the patch at the back of his head and it gave way as a glowing eye stared back at her. At that moment, Elizabeth gasped loudly as she took it in. The glowing symbol in Ciel's 'injured' eye.

Ciel had heard the gasp and immediately he turned in his spot and demanded that whoever was there had better come out. He was prepared to see an enemy, ready to attack and he took up a defensive stance.

"Come out! Now!" He demanded as he looked around for the source of the sound.

Elizabeth, hearing the command in his voice, silently stepped out from behind the screen and looked at her fiancé.

Ciel stood there, too shocked to say anything, too stunned to cover his blaring eye. It was no use, she had already seen it. So he decided to do the next best thing. Ignore the fact that she had seen it.

Ciel leaned down for the patch that had fallen to the floor when he turned around abruptly, picking it up and placing it over his eye before tying the strings again at the back of his head.

Elizabeth watched him carefully, daring not to make a sound. Once he finished, he used his normal eye to gaze upon her.

"Lizzie. What brings you here?" His voice was neither cheerful nor nervous. It was the same tone he always used.

"I-..." She was too shocked to say anything. Her sweet surprise to Ciel seemed like a distant memory. Never in her wildest dreams had she'd thought to see Ciel like that.

"Cat got your tongue? What are you doing in my room?" Ciel asked, casually.

"No...nothing." Ciel arched his brow at Elizabeth who still seemed at a loss for words.

"Are you scared of me?" Ciel asked, coming closer to Elizabeth. He was now a few inches taller than Elizabeth.

Elizabeth stared at Ciel's approaching form but did nothing to move from where she was standing.

"You're not moving away. I'll take that as a no." Something shifted in Ciel's voice as he said that and Elizabeth noticed the change in his look too.

"C-Ciel...!" Was all she could cough up. Was she scared of him? No! That was ridiculous. This was the same boy she had grown up with, the same man she had grown to love and care for.

"And yet you stutter my name. There is no reason to be frightened." Ciel was now a foot away from her. As he inched closer, Ciel extended his hand and perched his fingers under Elizabeth's chin, bringing it up to look directly into his eye.

"You saw something you shouldn't have but it couldn't be avoided. One day we will be wed, and then you will know." Elizabeth's eyes widened at the mention of their betrothal. Ciel and Elizabeth had always spent time together but never had Ciel actually mentioned them getting married. It was just something that was always there, arranged since they were kids, a title each held as the fiancé of the other.

"There is no need to be concerned. Now you know what my true self looks like. It is good in a way. Something else we can share. Our little secret." He smiled at her and despite the confusion at what she saw, Elizabeth smiled back briefly.

Satisfied with the smile, Ciel offered his lady a hand and together, the two walked out of his room and towards the dining room.

Elizabeth walked in pure silence, the only sound echoing through the halls was the sound of Ciel's boot hitting the tile of the floor.

"C-Ciel." Elizabeth stammered again, bringing Ciel to a halt as he turned to look at the girl.

"Yes?" He asked, waiting patiently.

"I promise." Elizabeth looked determinedly into the young Earl's eye. "I promise I won't tell anyone." For the second time that day, Elizabeth saw Ciel smile and inside, she knew that indeed today was a special day.


	2. Chapter 2

Several weeks had passed since that incident and consequently, Elizabeth had never been able to look at Ciel the same way again. She noticed she had been yearning to get to know more about her beloved whenever she got the chance, but nothing she learned, helped her ease her yearning.

"What is this constant nagging? How do I satisfy it?" Elizabeth murmured to herself as she walked through the gardens of her own manor. With much difficulty, she had restrained herself from flying off to Ciel's. Already she had been there twice this week. A third time was not a good idea. After all, the two weren't married yet.

"Maybe I should try read a book or something." She felt as lonely as ever. Her own maid had gone away on vacation, and like always, her parents were away on business.

She entered her father's study and headed straight for the bookshelf. But even as she browsed through the exceptional collection, she found nothing that caught her eye. She was sure she would die of boredom.

Back at the Phantomhive Manor, Sebastian was preparing his young master's lunch. The morning had been as hectic as always. Finni had scorched the roses with Bard's flamethrower. Bard had used the same instrument to try and bake a cake faster, but of course it only burned the entire thing. Sebastian had gotten fed up and confiscated the thing, ordering the two to clean up the messes they made. Mey Rin was another disaster all together breaking the brand new China dishes that had just been delivered to the manor the day before. Sebastian sighed, wondering what he would do with the bunch as he put the finishing touches on the Earl's meal.

The evening continued uneventfully as Sebastian watched Ciel drone through his dance and literacy lessons. When evening drew close, Sebastian arranged for the young man to relax in his armchair in his room as Sebastian served him an exotic Chinese tea and as always, explained it's complex workings. When he noticed that his entire speech had fallen on deaf ears, Sebastian felt inclined to ask.

"What is the matter, young master? You seem...distracted." Sebastian said slowly, searching for the right word.

"It's nothing." Even as Ciel said it, he knew it sounded unconvincing. He sighed and turned to look out the window. Something was on his mind, but he wouldn't share it with the butler. There was nothing Sebastian could do about this particular problem.

"If something is the matter, I hope my young master won't hesitate to tell me." Sebastian said, hoping to be of some help.

"It is nothing you can help me with, Sebastian." And with that, Ciel ended the conversation and sipped his tea silently. Sebastian arched a brow at his master, wondering what it was that could be troubling the usually composed master. He had been like this the entire day.

"Has any news arrived from Her Majesty, yet?" Ciel had grown bored at the manor, he needed to do something, something to keep him distracted.

"If you are inquiring about a certain white letter with Her Majesty's seal, then no. Not yet." Sebastian continued to eye his master from the corner of his eye.

"Then perhaps we should go visit Elizabeth." Sebastian lost his calm composure for a fraction of a second as he took in the Earl's suggestion. Had Ciel ever, from his own mouth, asked to visit Elizabeth himself? No such memory surfaced in his mind. That's when it hit Sebastian. How stupid he had been to not realize it earlier.

Ciel had been in this mood as of late, and each time it got worse after Elizabeth's short, but frequent visits. No wonder the master had said there was nothing Sebastian could do about it. It was a matter of the heart entirely.

"A splendid idea master. I shall arrange for us to leave right away. If we leave now, we can make it to the Midford Manor before nightfall." Sebastian had a plan in mind and with a deep bow to his young master, Sebastian turned to walk out. He was smiling to himself as a thought flitted through his mind. "What kind of butler would I be if I couldn't unite two yearning hearts."

Several hours later, Ciel and Sebastian pulled up to the Midford Manor. The outside was illuminated slightly by the setting sun and a servant lighting the lanterns noticed the carriage and immediately ran into the house to notify the lady of the manor of her fiance's arrival.

"M'lady! M'lady!" Elizabeth was seated in her father's study, peering at a page of a book she wasn't actually reading. When she heard the frantic servant's voice, her head shot up in concern.

"What is it, Louie?"

"Lord Phantomhive. He is here!" Elizabeth's eyes grew wide as her servant's words settled in and immediately she was up and running towards her room. She hurriedly rushed a comb through her perfect hair and quickly powdered her nose a bit and contemplated on whether or not she needed a dress change. She decided against it as she heard the faint voices of her visitors intrude the silence of the manor. She flung her bedroom door open and ran downstairs. Her eyes found Ciel as he looked up at her with his one eye, the other eye obscuring what was meant to be their little secret.

"Ciel!" Elizabeth couldn't help herself and she rushed down the stairs and straight towards Ciel. Ciel's lips turned up in a hint of a smile when his eyes found Elizabeth rushing towards him. That was one thing that hadn't changed. At first, Ciel had been embarrassed at the way Elizabeth doted over Ciel, but gradually he had learned to like the short embrace. "What are you doing here?" Elizabeth said, finally letting go of Ciel and backing away.

"I thought I'd surprise you. You didn't come to visit." There was a hint of disappointment in Ciel's voice and Elizabeth's smile wavered, unsure of what to say. So Ciel had been waiting for me to come to him this whole time. Elizabeth's eyes filled with unexpected tears as she looked at him. This wasn't the Ciel she had come to know. He was changing and she gladly welcomed this change.

"What is wrong? Why are you crying?" Ciel's face contorted in confusion as he looked at the drops falling out of her eyes, leaving a trail on her porcelain cheek.

"It's nothing. I'm glad you came Ciel...I...I missed you." Elizabeth managed to push her words out as she wiped at the tears with a single finger. Ciel's face turned a beautiful shade of pink as he became aware of the servants around them and cleared his throat.

"Well, yes. When will your parents be returning home?" Ciel said, trying to change the subject and Sebastian frowned a little at his young master. Elizabeth, however, did not seem phased as she replied cheerfully, in too much of a good mood to let anything upset her.

"In three days times, perhaps. At least that's what they said in their last letter." Elizabeth sighed, sad. Ciel looked at the girl standing in front of him, like him, she was lonely. Her parents were always away on business and Ciel himself was always occupied with one business or the other.

"Lizzie, would it make you feel better if I spent these three days with you?" Elizabeth gaped as the words came out Ciel's mouth and even Sebastian's demonic eyes grew wide. That was completely unexpected.

This time, Elizabeth did not wipe at her tears. "Nothing would make me happier than being by your side, Ciel."


	3. Chapter 3

After their late supper, Elizabeth and Ciel were seated across from each other in Elizabeth's bedroom, a chessboard placed between them. This was their third game and Elizabeth had already lost twice.

"How come you are so good at this,Ciel? I know you've been playing for a long time but I've been practicing too." Elizabeth furrowed her eyebrows, wondering which piece to move next.

"Practice." Ciel said as he waited. Sebastian stood nearby, watching his young master. His lip twerked in a smile as he looked at the way his young master looked at Elizabeth. That was love alright. But there was something more. For the first time in his life, Sebastian saw lust in Ciel's eyes.

Ciel caught Sebastian looking at him and with a frown on his face, he asked "What is it?"

Sebastian blinked once, brought out his thoughts. "Nothing at all master. Will you be requiring anything of me?"

Ciel narrowed his eye at him. What was his butler up to? Sebastian never left Ciel's side until he was already in his bed, ready to sleep, and yet that question sounded more like asking permission to withdraw.

Sebastian smiled back at Ciel, waiting for his master to say something.

"Lizzie, do you have a room prepared for me to sleep?" Ciel asked, breaking Elizabeth's concentration.

"Huh? Oh yes of course. I had Louie ready a room for you and another for Sebastian."

"Then I shall finish this game and retire to my room." Ciel said. Elizabeth was a little disappointed upon hearing that. She had wanted to spend a little more time with Ciel.

Ciel noticed the look on Elizabeth's face. "Sebastian, you may retire for the night. Lizzie here can show me to my room, can't you Lizzie?" Ciel said, focusing his eye on her.

Sebastian hid a wicked smile as he focused his attention on the blonde headed girl.

The odd request stunned Elizabeth for a moment but she replied with a broad smile. "Of course I can, Ciel. Sebastian, go find Louie, he should be in the kitchen. He will be able to help you find your room."

"Thank you for your concern and your hospitality madam. Young master, should you require my assistance, ring the bell. Have a splendid night master and mistress." With a deep bow, Sebastian straightened to leave.

Ciel watched Sebastian until the door shut.

Elizabeth was sitting there quietly watching Ciel. She was elated sure, but she couldn't help but wonder what it was that brought about this change in his attitude. She noticed the eyepatch that covered his right eye and for the millionth time wondered what that symbol was. Her research had led her nowhere and she was too much of a coward to ask Ciel herself, fearing she may offend him.

"Elizabeth, your move." Ciel was sitting back in his armchair, arms cross, resting under his chin as his elbows rested on the ledges of the chair.

"Right." Without thinking, Elizabeth made a move.

"Are you sure?" Ciel arched his brow at her.

"Yes." Elizabeth said and then with a scowl looked down at the chessboard again. She had made a big mistake and she watched as Ciel dragged his knight to corner her King. There was no place to move.

"Check mate." The game was over. Why did it have to be so soon? There wouldn't be a fourth game. "You lost your concentration there. Word of advice, Lizzie, in a real battlefield, a moment's hesitation or loss of concentration can result in a serious injury, or worse, death." Lizzie nodded silently. It was time for them to separate.

"I shall show you to your room then?" Elizabeth got up and was too busy straightening her dress to notice that Ciel hadn't moved.

He sat there silently watching his fiancé. Like him, she had grown. He knew she'd be just as beautiful as she was cute when they were children, but somehow, her beauty has transcended his expectations. Her long lashes brushed lightly across her cheek as she looked down and started assembling the pieces of the chessboard in their original position.

Unknowingly, Ciel reached out too and helped Elizabeth until there was a last piece and both of them reached towards it. Elizabeth got to it first and when she saw Ciel's hand, she hesitated, looking up into his eyes. As their eyes met, Ciel moved his hand and placed it upon Elizabeth's warm hand. Elizabeth shivered at the touch. Ciel noticed this and squeezed her hand.

Elizabeth dropped the piece on the chessboard and slowly, Ciel stood and pulled her towards him. Elizabeth's heart quickened at their sudden closeness. Sure they were close when they danced but this was different. Ciel had never willingly pulled Elizabeth this close to him.

Ciel looked down at her with his eye and noticed the blush spread across her face. "C-Ciel, aren't you tired?"

Ciel shook his head and asked, "Are you sleepy?" Elizabeth shook her head, she was far from it. The musky scent she picked up from her closeness to Ciel and the touch of his hand on hers awakened every sense in her.

"Good. Then let's dance." Ciel said and pulled Elizabeth as he adjusted his stance and put his other hand of the small of her back.

"But there is no music." Elizabeth said, looking around her unsurely then at Ciel.

"Does it matter?" He spoke the words softly and Elizabeth looked up at him as a shy smile appeared on her face.

"Of course not." Then the two continued to move, going through various steps of the waltz. Elizabeth was impressed, his various lessons with his tutor and his new height did wonders for him when they danced.

After some time passed, both of them stopped and looked at each other.

"This is nice." Ciel said and Elizabeth smiled.

"It is, thank you for coming Ciel." Elizabeth relaxed against Ciel, placing her head on Ciel's chest and listened to his heartbeat for the first time. Ciel stood there, awkwardly, unable to move. What should he do?

Instinctively, his arms came up and embraced her. Elizabeth, stunned at the sudden embrace, stood still as she took in the warmth his body radiated.

"Lizzie." Ciel's voice was raspy.

"Yes?" Elizabeth sighed happily as she brought her arms around him to hug him back. She loved being this close to him.

He didn't say anything and unwittingly, Elizabeth yawned.

"Oh my, how rude. Sorry Ciel." Elizabeth grew flustered as she realized she had become so relaxed in his arms that she had let her tiredness take her over.

"Ssshh." Ciel said as he gently pushed her away from him, but just enough to look at her face. She did look tired and Ciel's gaze softened as he looked into her emerald ones.

When had he become so attached to Elizabeth, he thought to himself. Everything he had done for her today was new and somewhat daring. It thrilled him to be like this, and yet he was nervous.

Ciel gripped Elizabeth's shoulder and used his other arm to spoon her into his arms.

"Oh! Ciel, what are you doing?" Elizabeth asked, surprised as she was hoisted into the air.

"Taking you to bed." Ciel said as Elizabeth's eyes grew wide.

"But I must show you to your room..." Her voice trailed off as Ciel looked down at her as he sat her on her bed. He leaned in slightly and pressed against her shoulder, causing her to lay on the bed. Ciel was now on top of her, his knees on either side of her slender frame as he held himself up using his arms.

Elizabeth too bewildered by the sudden change in events, just lay there staring up at her fiancé. A million questions ran through her mind but she voiced none and waited to see what Ciel would do next.

A lock of Elizabeth's golden, smooth hair had fallen across her face and Ciel reached out to push it aside with one of his hands. The touch of his finger brushing against her face sent shivers down her body and she shut her eyes, embarrassed.

"You look beautiful when you blush." Ciel whispered and her eyes shot open. She swallowed hard as she deliberated the words. Sure upon insistence, Ciel had called her cute and other pleasant things before but she knew that this was the first time he had ever complimented her so. It made her chest hurt and her breathing grew heavy as she tried to fight back her easy tears.

Before she could say anything, Ciel leaned in further. At first she thought he was going to kiss her, but no. Instead he placed his head on her chest.

Ciel listened carefully for his fiancée heartbeat, wanting to hear the sound that proved that this was real and prove that she was really there.

Thump. Thump. It was faster than he had expected but he knew why. He was having an effect on her physically. He could tell by the way she blushed and how her breath came raggedly. He looked up to see her swallow hard again. He noticed the beautiful porcelain skin of her collarbone and without a second that, he moved his head up to rest it on the cranny of her neck.

His lips brushed against her skin just slightly and the heat of it electrified him. He heard Elizabeth take a sharp breath and she turned her head away, exposing more skin.

'Is this the sign of an invitation?', Ciel thought.

He couldn't hold himself back anymore. He had been doing so for the past few years as he and Elizabeth grew up. With everything he had been through and with his secret, he thought it was too dangerous to get too close to her. But as of late, controlling his emotions and temptations had gotten harder. He found himself thinking about her more frequently and God he wanted her so bad.

Things changed once she discovered his mark. He had expected a frightened reaction, but no. Instead he had received a promise in return. That day, Ciel had completely and utterly given into his emotions and for the first time in his life, he had spoken his feelings aloud to himself. He loved her.


	4. Chapter 4

Ciel brushed his lips across her skin one more time, his hands finding hers as he intertwined his fingers with hers. The pressure he applied on her fingers was returned as she squeezed his hand. Her eyes were still closed and Ciel gave her one glance before finally placing a kiss on her neck. He savored the sweet skin beneath him, flicking his tongue out as he licked her. She whimpered at the contact and Ciel noticed as her body quivered under him. The whole act aroused him even more and after another soft kiss, he started sucking on the spot.

Elizabeth wanted to melt into him as his lips nibbled on her neck, kissing and sucking at her supple skin. This was a whole new experience for her and her body shivered under his touch, electrifying every nerve in her body. She felt an unfamiliar warmth beginning to build up in her body and when she couldn't hold it anymore, she gasped out loud, an intense heat rushing through her body.

Ciel, hearing her gasp, immediately pulled away and looked at her in concern. "Lizzie, are you alright?" Elizabeth's eyes flew open at his words and she looked at him, wondering why he had stopped.

"I-yes...I'm okay." She smiled at him shyly and Ciel, finally coming to his senses, blushed deeply and looked away.

"Lizzie...I'm sorry." Elizabeth's heart broke at the guilty look on Ciel's face and she wanted to do something to assure him that it was alright.

"Ciel." She moved under him and Ciel leaned back as she sat up. He looked down at his hands and she looked at his face. She called his name again, and reluctantly, he looked up at her. She had a kind, shy smile on her face. That surprised him. He was sure that she'd be mad. She leaned closer to him until she was inches from his face. Both their heartbeats sped up but Elizabeth continued on. She cupped Ciel's hot face in her hands and found her lips with his.

Ciel's eyes grew wide at the unexpected kiss but he did not hold himself back. He pressed forward with an undying passion, opening himself up to her kiss.

This was their first official kiss; the kiss they had shared when they were children somehow did not count. It was long and loving, but to them, it was too short as both of them ran short of breath and pulled away. Elizabeth removed her hands and looked down at them as they sat limp in her lap, wondering where she had found the courage to kiss Ciel.

"Lizzie…" Ciel croaked, unable to find his voice. The aching in his chest and pants was too much. He wanted so much more but he knew he had to stop. She looked up at his eye, wanting him to say her name over and over again.

Ciel took a deep breath and said, "I should go. Sleep, Lizzie." Elizabeth watched as her fiance withdrew and climbed off her bed. He straightened his clothes, the whole time avoiding Elizabeth's lingering eyes.

The second Ciel had withdrawn, a fear had settled into Elizabeth's mind. Perhaps she had taken it too far. Perhaps he was offended by her kiss. As Ciel walked towards the door, she found her voice and called to him. "Ciel, wait!"

Ciel stopped at the sound of her urgent voice and turned around to see Elizabeth frantically climbing out of bed.  
"Lizzie, what is it?" He didn't understand what had her so flustered. A moment ago, she had seemed so calm.

"I- Ciel- I'm sorry. I did not mean to offend you." Elizabeth stammered and Ciel looked at her, confused.

"Why are you apologizing?"

"I kissed you...You didn't like it, so I'm apologizing." She stood there looking so somber as she whispered her apology.

Ciel couldn't help but smile at the girl's innocence. She looked absolutely adorable standing there, her emerald eyes not meeting his. "Elizabeth, what makes you think I was offended by your kiss?"

"Be-because, you're going away...you didn't like it." This time she looked ashamed and the look itself made something tug at his heart.

"If I was offended," Ciel walked back to the girl and held the hands she had clutched to her chest. "I would never have kissed you back, now would I?" Elizabeth's eyes found his, astonished at his words.

"So, you didn't mind?" She asked, softly.

"No. Of course not." Ciel gave her one of his rare smiles, knowing that it would reassure her. "I suppose it was a bit rude of me to keep you hanging like that. It's just…" Ciel wondered if it would be appropriate for him to tell her that he had pulled away because he thought that if he stayed longer, the situation would go out of control.

"Just what Ciel?" She asked, naively.

Ciel looked her in the eyes. "I was afraid I couldn't hold myself back if I continued."

Elizabeth's eyes widened, finally understanding what he was talking about. Her mother had taught her what happened when a man and woman did when they were alone and she had strictly prohibited Elizabeth from committing any such sins acts until her wedding night. She blushed, finally understanding what had happened to her earlier when Ciel was kissing her neck. Oblivious to what she was doing, she touched the part of her neck Ciel had kissed and Ciel's eyes followed her hands.

"Oh, Elizabeth!" Ciel exclaimed. Elizabeth looked at Ciel, wondering why he had suddenly called her by her name.

"What is it Ciel?"

"Your neck…" Ciel hadn't noticed before, but now he saw it clearly. The skin that he had sucked was now a deep red color. He knew what it was. A hickey.

"What Ciel?" Elizabeth moved past Ciel and examined her neck in the mirror. "Oh!" She rubbed at her skin to see if the mark would go away.

"I'm sorry, Lizzie." Ciel felt even more ashamed now, but also a sort of pride. It was as if the mark on her neck proved that it was him who had put it there, as if marking her as his and only his.

"No...it's okay." Elizabeth smiled into the mirror, meeting Ciel's eye in the reflection. She was thinking the same thing he was. "Ciel, will you stay with me? Until I fall asleep?" Ciel was taken off guard at the sudden request and he pondered if it would be a good idea. Already they had been entwined in the beginnings of a sin and although Ciel could care less, he knew Elizabeth was more devout and that it would matter to her.

"Are you sure?" He asked, wanted her permission first. He wanted nothing more than to spend the night with her, even if it just meant lying beside her and watching her sleep.

"Yes." She said shyly, unable to meet his eyes.

"Look at me and say it." Ciel urged her. She found his eyes.

"Yes Ciel. Please stay." Without warning, Ciel picked her up once more and walked her over to her bed and lay her down. He removed his jacket and climbed in after her.

"Would you mind if I held you in my arms?" Ciel asked and Elizabeth shook her head, scooting closer to her as Ciel adjust his arms around her slender form.

"This is nice." Elizabeth closed her eyes, rejoicing at being so close to Ciel. It was as if a dream were coming true. She placed her head on his chest and once again, heard the sound of his heart, the rhythm slowly lulling her to sleep.

Ciel watched as Elizabeth drifted off to sleep, her breathing slow and steady. He admired the smile on her pink lips and suddenly, he wanted to kiss her again. Instead, he ran his fingers through her hair as she whimpered quietly in her sleep. He leaned over and placed a simple kiss on her forehead. The warmth of her body next to his and the softness of her bed was too much, and soon, sleep claimed Ciel too.


	5. Chapter 5

Elizabeth was the first to wake up. She turned to see that Ciel was still sound asleep next to her and she smiled. "You stayed." She whispered quietly, careful not to wake him. She moved carefully and finally, she was out of bed. She turned the knob on her door and stepped outside only to come face to face with Sebastian.

"Sebastian, what are you doing here?"

"I apologize for startling you, Miss Elizabeth, but I couldn't seem to find the young master in his bedroom. I assumed he fell asleep in your room then?" Sebastian inquired.

A slight blush spread across Elizabeth's cheeks as she realized what it would look like. "It's not what it looks like! I mean it's not what you think!" Elizabeth shut her mouth and shook her head, even more embarrassed.

Sebastian seeing the young girl so conflicted, smiled and bowed. "Lady Elizabeth, there is no need for you to explain yourself to the likes of me. You and my master are betrothed after all. What you two do with your spare time is up to you. We servants are here to protect and serve you. Now then, may I go wake up my master? I've already taken the liberty to help your chef make breakfast for the two of you." Elizabeth nodded and smiled at Sebastian.

Sebastian straightened and walked past Elizabeth and into the bedroom. From the scent in the air, Sebastian could tell nothing had happened. "Honestly young master, that was such a good opportunity that was wasted." He walked to the blinds and pushed them back allowing the morning sun to splash into the room.

"Young master, it is time to wake up." Sebastian said loud enough to awake the boy.

"Is it morning already?" Ciel seemed to grumble as he sat up, rubbing his eyes. He still wore yesterday's clothes and he hated the restriction he felt as he tried to stretch.

"Had an eventful night master?" Sebastian said, giving Ciel a teasing smile.

"Be quiet, Sebastian." Ciel scolded him, but only half heartedly. His mind was somewhere else, looking around him to find the object of his thoughts.

"If you are looking for Lady Elizabeth, she has already woken and is getting ready to have breakfast with you. I imagine she will have quite the eventful morning as the manor will be alive with gossip." Sebastian said as he picked up Ciel's coat and helped the young master into his shoes.

"Why do you say that?" Ciel asked, frowning.

"Quite simple. You left your mark on her. Others will see." Sebastian gave Ciel a devious smile, quite rejoicing in the unnerving glare Ciel gave him.

"I..." Ciel had nothing as a comeback. Sebastian was right. He had left his mark on her. The thought of last nights events, the love bite, the kiss, and finally the two falling asleep in each other's arms, it all seemed like a dream. He shook his head to find his butler still looking at him. "Come. I must get ready."

"Of course, master." Sebastian stifled a chuckle as his young master exited the bedroom and made his way towards the guest bedroom that was originally assigned to him. After he did his morning business and bathed, Sebastian helped him dress and finally, he was ready to join Elizabeth at the breakfast table.

"Good morning." He said to Elizabeth as he settled into his chair across from her.

"Good morning." Her voice was softer than usual, a shyness masking her usual perky self. Ciel's eye darted to hers and then to the mark on her neck. To his surprise, it was gone!

Ciel questioned her with his eye and she just nodded and smiled. He reasoned that she must have used something to cover it up. Clever girl, he thought.

Sebastian served them both and they chatted lightly over their food. It made Sebastian happy to see his young master actually sitting back and relaxing for once. Even with his recent time off, he had been busy with Funtom company work or other business having to do with the estate.

"Sebastian, what is our schedule today?" Ciel said as Sebastian poured him tea.

"Well young master, I did not have anything planned as you decided to spend the next few days with Lady Elizabeth. I was hoping Lady Elizabeth could recommend something?" Sebastian said as he walked over to his mistress, pouring her a cup of tea too.

"Me? Well... I don't know. What would you like to do, Ciel?" Her emerald eyes looked at him keenly, wondering what Ciel might have on his mind.

"Anything you like. How about horseback riding?" Elizabeth had a liking to horses and she loved the outdoors, it would be perfect!

"Oh what a lovely suggestion! And we can also have a picnic!" She clasped her hands together and Ciel was happy to see the shy shield she had been hiding behind give way to her energetic self. "But Ciel, if you wouldn't mind? Can we go to your manor then? I'm afraid our carer for the horses has become ill and is resting now, and unfortunately, he is the only one who can tame the new horses. Louie has been taking care of your horses and the new ones, but I'm afraid it is of no use."

"Of course it is alright. Pack your things then, we head out to Phantomhive Manor in an hour." Ciel said and then turned to his butler. "Sebastian, see to the preparations. I will assist Elizabeth should she need my help." Neither Sebastian nor Elizabeth could figure out what that was supposed to mean, but Elizabeth gladly accepted Ciel's help and together, they walked back to her room.

Even though Ciel had offered Elizabeth his help, he sat idly in her armchair as he watched her and a maid gather her things.

Finally, Sebastian came calling that they were ready and the trio set out.

"The young master is back!" Finny yelled happily as he saw the carriage trot closer to Phantomhive manor. Bard, Tanaka, and Mey-Rin gathered happily at the gate to greet their young master.

"Welcome home, master. I see you've brought Lady Elizabeth along! Welcome, Lady Elizabeth." Mey Rin smiled and bowed. Indeed she was delighted to see her employer and his beautiful fiance but she also smiled for the butler clad in black as he opened the carriage door and helped the other two out.

"Sebastian, Elizabeth and I will wait inside while you prepare the horses. Bard." Ciel turned his blue eye on the cook and he stood to attention as if he were still in the army.

"Yes, young master!"

"We shall be going out on a picnic. Ask Sebastian and make the necessary preparations." Ciel said as he passed the others and entered his home.

He and Elizabeth sat in silence in the parlor as Sebastian served them tea in beautifully crafted ceramic cups. "We should be heading out in a bit, master. I'd advise you and Lady Elizabeth to change into your riding clothes. Lady Elizabeth," Sebastian said standing straight and addressing the blonde, "if you require help, I'll let Mey Rin know to assist you."

"That would be perfect." Elizabeth was confident she could change by herself, but she wouldn't mind the company. She and Mey Rin had been getting along quite well, especially since Paula was away on vacation.

"Alright then, master, shall we?" Sebastian asked, waiting for his master's next command.

"Yes. Lizzie, I shall see you shortly." Elizabeth smiled and nodded as she watched the duo walk off towards Ciel's room. Moments later, Mey Rin appeared.

"Lady Elizabeth, I have already set up the guest bedroom to your liking and have your clothes laid out for you. Would you like my help in getting dressed?" Elizabeth looked at the red headed maid and smiled as she spoke while adjusting her big rimmed glasses.

"Yes, thankyou." She followed Mey Rin up the stairs and into her bedroom. Every time she was in the Phantomhive manor she couldn't help but imagine that one day, she would truly be the Lady of this house.

"Mey Rin, could I get a wet towel please?" Elizabeth asked. The ride in the carriage had been hot and embarrassing enough, she had sweated.

"Of course m'lady." Mey Rin walked into the adjoined bathroom and brought out a wet towel and handed it to Elizabeth as she helped her out of her dress. She was about to pull on her corset strings when Mey Rin's eyes fell on a spot on Elizabeth's neck that she had just wiped.

"What is it Mey Rin? Why have you stopped?" As if on cue, Elizabeth looked in the mirror and followed Mey Rin's gaze to the love bite that Ciel had given her last night. A deep blush spread across both girl's faces, the maid blushing because she had seen something she wasn't supposed to and the Lady blushing because of what a love bite implicated.

Mey Rin was the first to recover from her shock and gave the blushing girl a reassuring smile. A love bit only meant that the master and mistress were getting closer. If anything, it was about time.

"Mey Rin…" Elizabeth said as Mey Rin helped her pull on the undershirt first and then the blouse next. It had been the latest fashion in the U.S. for horse riding.

"Yes, m'lady?" Mey Rin said, adjusting the sleeves and buttoning the blouse.

"Have you…" Elizabeth didn't know exactly how to ask the question or even if she should.

"M'lady, you shouldn't be hesitating to say something to a servant like me. I am hear to listen to you." Mey Rin's kind smile gave Elizabeth the courage to speak up.

"Alright then, have you ever done it with anyone?" Mey Rin was completely caught off guard by the question. She had been prepared for anything but that.

"I…" Elizabeth saw the stunned look on Mey Rin's face and immediately regretted asking the question.  
"I'm so sorry Mey Rin, that was very inappropriate of me." Elizabeth shied away from her and took the leather coat and boots and started to put them on herself over her trousers.

"Oh no...no need to apologize. I...well no… not yet." Mey Rin said, trying to smile.

"Oh...I see." Elizabeth wanted to speak about it more.

"There were many opportunities and many men from my previous profession...but none of them were the right one." Mey Rin said, more to herself than to Elizabeth.

Elizabeth stared at her, awed that Mey Rin would divulge like this.

"What makes a man the right man?" Elizabeth asked out of curiosity. For her, it had always been Ciel. There were no other suitors she liked and those that seemed interested in her, fled when she announced she was taken by the Queen's watchdog.

"Well… I suppose it would have to be the way he treats you. You know, always respecting you, taking care of you, making you happy." Elizabeth admired the smile on Mey Rin's face. "Always helping you, even though you're the biggest klutz in the world." Mey Rin said, sighing as she closed her eyes.

"You're talking about Sebastian, aren't you?" Elizabeth said. It was confirmed by the way Mey Rin's eyes opened widely and her face grew red at the mention of the butler's name.

"Oh my! Lady Elizabeth, how...why… I…" Mey Rin's voice trailed off, not knowing what to say.

"You've made a good choice indeed. Sebastian is an honorable man." Mey Rin calmed down a little as she got an approving smile from Elizabeth.

"Lady Elizabeth, may I say something?" Mey Rin asked as she pulled the girl's long blond hair into a side pony tail.

"Sure."

"Our young master is very lucky to have a beautiful and talented lady like you as his wife." Mey Rin gave Elizabeth a sincere smile as she used a band to tie the hair in place and used a fancy ribbon to decorate.

"I'm not quite there yet." Elizabeth said as she examined herself in the mirror.

"But there is no doubt that you and the young master will wed soon."

"I suppose so."

"And when you do, you will become Lady of this manor, and we will all be here to serve you and the young master." Mey Rin stepped back and bowed.

"Oh Mey Rin, I yearn for that day." Elizabeth held Mey Rin's hands in hers and gave a quick squeeze before walking over to her bag and pulling out a container of cream. She used her finger to dab a little bit of it onto the love bite, concealing it from the rest of the world.

Just then, there was a knock on the door and Sebastian's voice rang through asking if they were ready. Mey Rin and Elizabeth looked at each other and when Elizabeth nodded, Mey Rin opened the door to find the handsome butler staring into her eyes.

"We are ready here, Sebastian." Mey Rin said, cautious of the way she spoke. She had thought she was being cautious already but Elizabeth had seen through her facade somehow to the real feelings she harbored for the black butler.

"Good. The young master waits downstairs, if you will please follow me." Sebastian led the way as the other two ladies followed him quietly, only the sound of their boots echoing in the hallway. The corner of his lips were arched in a small smile as he replayed the conversation he had overheard between the two girls in his head. He had always suspected that Mey Rin had feelings for him, but he never paid attention to her desires or his own for that matter. But lately, things were changing. He noticed many other things. Mey Rin, although still a klutz, went out of her way to impress him with her work. She applied make up on her face and even wore her hair in nicer ways then the messy pigtails she usually adorned. It amused him and intrigued him at the same time. Humans really were strange creatures.


	6. Chapter 6

"Ciel, how do I look?" Elizabeth twirled in spot for Ciel to see her new outfit.

Ciel's eyes widened a little as he observed Elizabeth in this new form. The trousers and close cut jacket defined Elizabeth's perfect figure even more. The puffy gowns and dresses she usually wore did a good job of hiding her perfect curves which were now quite visible.

"Umm...Ciel?" Ciel heard his name being called and when he realized he had actually been staring, he blushed and look away. His eye landed on Sebastian who hid a smirk hidden behind his gloved hand. Ciel narrowed his eye at Sebastian and muttered under his breath, knowing full well his demon butler could hear him.

"Laugh all you want, dog. I'll get you." Sebastian's eyes flashed just a tiny bit and he removed his gloved hand that concealed his smirk which had been replaced with a more suitable smile.

"Huh? Ciel, did you say something?" Elizabeth looked from Ciel to Sebastian but before Ciel could answer, Sebastian intervened.

"My Lady, we should get going. The horses are waiting outside." Sebastian stepped aside as Finnian opened the door and smiled at his master.

"Thank you." Elizabeth said kindly as she passed the servants who beamed at her.

"Have a splendid time, master and mistress." Bard said as he stepped back from the saddled horses. Ciel stepped up to the first horse and assisted Elizabeth onto it, just as a gentleman should. Thanks to her trousers, she no longer had to worry about riding with a wooden leg or any of that nonsense. Now she could truly enjoy riding a horse, with all the freedom that came with it.

"Be careful, my lady. If you feel any danger or feel that your horse is going too fast, please call to me as you pull on the reins. Kick your horse gently to get it trotting." Sebastian explained expertly as he continued holding the horse's rein.

Elizabeth watched as Ciel skillfully mounted his horse as Bard held the rein.

"Master, might I suggest Mey Rin coming with us? She may be able assist Lady Elizabeth should she need it. Considering Paula is not here, I'm sure Mey Rin could help Lady Elizabeth with all her needs." Mey Rin's eyes grew wide as Sebastian's gaze fell on her.

"I suppose so, do you have a problem with this Lizzie?" Ciel said looking at his fiance.  
"Oh no, of course not, in fact it'd be lovely to bring her along." Elizabeth giggled at the slight blush that spread across Mey Rin's cheek.

"Sebastian, you could have mentioned this earlier. Anyways, Mey Rin, hurry and gather your things. We will set out shortly." Ciel said as he looked at his servants.

"Yes master!" Mey Rin scrambled back into the manor as quickly as she could and headed towards the female's servant quarters. "What is Sebastian thinking all of a sudden...that look?" Mey Rin whispered to herself as she pulled on her riding trousers. She always paid close attention to Sebastian when he spoke and usually when speaking to her, he would barely pay any attention to her, focusing more on the work she'd done, or rather messed up.

"Mey Rin? Are you ready?" The soft knock on her door brought her out of her thoughts.

"Yes, Sebastian. A moment, please." She hurried and finished getting ready and when she opened the door, she found the butler waiting there.

"I'm ready. Sorry, I didn't intend to keep the master waiting." Sebastian looked into Mey Rin's spectacle clad eyes. It was a shame she always hid behind them, she had beautiful eyes.

But what he really focused on was the riding outfit she wore, it was similar to Elizabeth's, bringing out all of her curves, and goodness did she have perfect curves. Her body was more womanly, her breasts rounder, her curves more pronounced. Sebastian wondered what lay beneath those folds of clothes and smirked at Mey Rin who noticed him looking and blushed, waiting for him to speak.

"It's quite alright. It's my fault I said such a thing at the last minute. Now make sure you attend to Lady Elizabeth properly." Sebastian said and gave Mey Rin one quick look over before turning to walk out of the servants quarters and towards the entrance.

"Of course." Mey Rin said after a moment's pause as they stepped outside.

"Good, you're ready." Ciel said turning to the sound of his maid's voice. Everyone was gawking at the bespectacled girl. Bard smirked as Sebastian had and Finnian stared wide eyed. Mey Rin suddenly became very conscious of herself and wondered if she should change back into her dress.

"Mey Rin! You look lovely!" Elizabeth exclaimed from atop her horse. She was glad she wasn't the only one sporting America's new fashion. "Don't you think so Ciel?"

Ciel had no idea what he should say. After a moment's hesitation he said, "Yes, I suppose. Sebastian secure the horse for her. Be careful while you are riding Mey Rin." Mey Rin smiled at her master in gratitude.

"Of course my lord. Come Mey Rin." Sebastian ushered her towards a waiting horse and to his surprise, Mey Rin got on it expertly.

"I take it you're quite the rider, Mey Rin?" Sebastian said as he handed her the reins.  
"I did a bit of riding before, yes I did." Mey Rin smiled at Sebastian who simply nodded.

"Right then, off we go." Sebastian led the way as the others followed, Elizabeth stopping sometimes to admire the landscape.

"It's a beautiful day." She cooed, happy to be able to spend it with her beloved.

Ciel and the other's returned to manor after an eventful day outside. Elizabeth and Mey Rin had done most of the riding as Ciel and Sebastian sat back and watched as the ladies enjoyed their freedom. Sebastian noticed the admiring way his master looked at his fiancé and was pleased to see such a loving gaze. Years ago he had feared that Ciel's relationship with his betrothed was a one way relationship but over the years he had discovered he was wrong to assume that. Ciel cared deeply for Elizabeth and just as she would do anything to protect him, the Queen's watchdog, he would do anything to protect her.

However, Sebastian's point of interest wasn't only Ciel. He focused on Mey Rin too. She looked exceptionally beautiful in her new attire, sexy even. Sebastian felt something for the girl he hadn't felt before. He couldn't place a finger on the feeling though and he just assumed it was a passing phase. But the longer Sebastian looked at Mey Rin, riding and laughing, the feeling grew stronger.

"Sebastian, are you alright?" Ciel had asked as he sipped his tea while observing his butler.

"Why do you ask, master?" Sebastian said, arranging the biscuits on the platter.

"You've been staring at Mey Rin, that's all." Ciel smirked as he watched the bewildered look on Sebastian's face. Had he really been staring? Enough so that the master had noticed too?

"I was simply observing her riding skills, master. She is quite good with a horse, is she not?" Sebastian tried to sound as professional as he could.

"Sure she is." Ciel knew better. He himself had been looking at Elizabeth the same way. He laughed inwardly, wondering how master and butler had fallen for the charms of a woman. "Women are such peculiar characters. They are as gentle as a flower, clumsy too, but when it comes to battle, they are as strong as a lioness."

"I suppose you are right, master." Sebastian smiled to himself, recalling the conversation as he prepared the night's meal.

"Bard, do you have the soufflé ready? I'll be calling master and mistress down for dinner. Oh and where is Mey Rin?" Sebastian hadn't seen the girl since they had returned from their picnic.

"She's with Miss Elizabeth. Say Sebastian, the two seem to be getting along quite nicely. I imagine how much livelier the manner will be when Miss Elizabeth becomes our Lady Phantomhive."

"The mansion is lively as it is, but yes, a woman's touch will certainly do this manor wonders. I may be one hell of a butler, but a woman's touch is a woman's touch." Sebastian said as he poured the gravy for the steaks he made into a bowl and set it on the tray.

"I say, we do have a lady in the mansion. She may be clumsy but she looked damn good in that outfit today, don't you think so Sebastian?" Sebastian stopped what he was doing and looked at Bard, a serious expression on his face.

"I do believe you are referring to Mey Rin? Yes, she looked lovely today, but she looks that every day. Nothing special about it." Bard couldn't decide if Sebastian was complimenting Mey Rin or just stating a fact so he let it slide with a dry laugh.

Just then, Finnian came bursting in, carrying a beautiful bouquet of flowers. "Sebastian, we just had this delivered by a man in a red suit and green eyes. He says to tell you, and I quote, to my beautiful Bessie. I love how you looked atop that horse today, if only that were-" Sebastian immediately cut him off, annoyed that Grell had defiled Finnian's innocent mind with his nasty thoughts.

"Finnian, the next time Grell comes stopping by, do me a favor and pick him up and throw him all the way back to London if possible." Sebastian took the flowers from Finny's hands and smelled them. "At least the guy has good taste in flowers. This will make a splendid center piece for tonight's dinner." Sebastian expertly spruced the flowers and placed them in a vase filled with sugar water and walked it out to the dining room which had already been set up.

"Finnian, help Bard in the kitchen, I shall go and call our young master for dinner." When Sebastian got to the study, he knocked and entered to find his master sitting in the dark. Only the light of the moon outside filtered through the large window and illuminated his figure.

"Master, why do you have the lights out?" Sebastian lit several candles with the snap of his fingers, putting to use him demon powers.

"I've told you several times to not do that. What would happen if someone saw you? People already think you are inhumane due to your unearthly skills at getting everything done perfectly." Ciel said, annoyed. Sebastian noticed the unease in his young master's voice and spoke up.

"Are you alright? Is there something the matter?" Just as Sebastian asked it, he caught the whiff of the paper Ciel was holding in his hand. "Aah, I see. We have another letter from Her Majesty. What does it say?"

"Read it yourself." Ciel handed the paper to Sebastian.

"My, my. This is interesting. America?" Sebastian smiled at his master, not quite understanding what had him so worried.

"Yes, it seems Her Majesty would like me to travel there and investigate the disappearance of some of her trusted men. She was supposed to hear back from them with crucial information a month ago but she received nothing. The men haven't called or written and when she tried to inquire about them, she discovered they had gone missing."

"Yes, I can see that. But why send us? Can't she employ a detective or perhaps contact the U.S. government and ask for assistance?" Sebastian asked as he pored over the document once again.

"She probably would have but I suspect these men weren't ordinary men. I believe they were spies and the information she was having them aquire was sensitive information. Knowing the Queen, she just wants me to go and do the dirty work they couldn't do and recover that information." Ciel sat there, pondering what he should do.

"America seems like a far trip, master. Will you write to the Queen asking for another job?"

"No, I'll go but I have something to do before that." Ciel got up from his desk, his butler's eyes on his movements. "Is dinner ready?"

"Yes master."

"Good, let's go. Elizabeth must be waiting." Sebastian bowed and opened the door for his master as he walked out.

"Ciel! Good you are here!" Elizabeth smiled as she saw Ciel enter the dining room, Sebastian right behind him.

"Sorry Elizabeth, I had some important business to discuss with Sebastian." Ciel said as he sat down in his chair opposite Elizabeth. Sebastian immediately went about serving them both as Mey Rin followed, pouring the couple some wine.

"Sebastian, after dinner, please bring the other staff members to the parlor. I have an important announcement to make." Ciel looked from Sebastian to Elizabeth as he said that and Elizabeth wondered what it could be.

Sebastian too did not have a clue but complied with his master's wishes. After dinner and desert, Sebastian and Mey Rin quickly cleared out the dishes and called the rest of the Phantomhive staff to the parlor.

"I wonder what Ciel wanted to say. Where is he, Sebastian?" Elizabeth and the others waited patiently for Ciel.

"The young master said he will return in a moment. He went to his room to receive something." Sebastian said as he waited with the others. What was his young master up to?

"Thank you for waiting. I have a very special announcement to make." Ciel walked into the parlor and walked directly to where Elizabeth stood and grabbed her hand and turned her towards him gently. Elizabeth was bewildered at Ciel's sudden actions but stood there looking into his eye, imaging the seal hidden beneath the eyepatch.

"Before I say anything, I'd like you all to know how grateful I am to have a competent and caring staff as yourselves. You are all like family to me, always catering to all my needs and fulfilling my wishes and protecting me and my home. That said, I'd like to share my happiness with you as I always have. Elizabeth." Ciel turned to Elizabeth once again and took a deep breath. This was it. He got on one knee and took out the ring from his pocket as he heard the sharp intake of several breaths as everyone realized what was about to happen.

"Lady Elizabeth Ethel Cordelia Midford, will you do me the honor of marrying me and becoming the wife of the Queen's watchdog?" Elizabeth stared at him, eyes wide with disbelief. Her entire life she had been waiting to hear those words from his mouth and yet, now that they were spoken, it seemed like a dream. Tears sprung to her eyes as she let the words sink in. Everyone waited, breaths held, waiting to see what Elizabeth would say.

"Of course Ciel. I love you. Of course I will become your wife." Elizabeth wiped at her tears hastily and held out her hand and Ciel put his mother's ring onto her ring finger, securing the deal. It was done. Now they were officially engaged. Yes they had been each other's fiancé but this made it official.

Everyone clapped in delight, even the demon butler applauded the happy couple, amused at his master's sudden want to get married.

"Congratulations master! Lady Elizabeth! Oh that was absolutely lovely!" Mey Rin exclaimed, absolutely ecstatic. Ciel, still holding Elizabeth's hand, got up and ignoring the presence of his staff, pulled Elizabeth towards him and placed a soft kiss on her forehead. Elizabeth blushed but closed her eyes, happy at Ciel's show of love.

"Wow master!" Finnian said surprised at Ciel's show of affection. Bard marched over and gave Ciel a firm handshake while Tanaka stood there smiling at Ciel.

"Young master, your parents would be proud to see what a charming young man you've become. Truly, it is an honor to serve as your butler." Tanaka bowed and Ciel nodded at the man in respect.

"Master, I apologize, but I believe such a situation calls for celebration." Sebastian had slipped away to get the finest bottle of wine out of the cellar and uncorked it to a beautiful display before finally pouring it and handing a glass to everyone. "A toast to the soon to be Mr. and Mrs. Phantomhive!" Everyone cheered and gulped down their drinks, savoring the taste of the good wine and good fortune.

Ciel allowed his staff and Elizabeth to celebrate as they wished for a while before they all quieted down and retired for the night. Mey Rin had walked Elizabeth to her room and Sebastian had already escorted Ciel to his.

"That was unexpected master. I wish I had known earlier, we could have made it a splendid event." Sebastian said as he mixed Ciel's honey and milk before handing him the cup.

"Why? Everyone that matter's to me was here for it, that's all that matters." No that wasn't right. "Well most of everyone that is."

"Yes I can only assume how angry Lady Elizabeth's parents and brother will be. Not to mention Prince Soma too. Agni will have a hard time consoling him." Sebastian gave Ciel a knowing look and Ciel scowled at his demon butler.

"There wasn't any time. If we are going to be departing for America, there is no telling when I will come back or how long the mission will take. I don't want to keep Elizabeth waiting this time. Besides, we are both of age and our marriage has basically been fixed since we were children. It shouldn't be that much of a shocker." Ciel really hadn't had the time to think this through but the only reason he had been in such a foul mood was because he hated the thought of leaving Elizabeth alone again.

"I see. Well regardless of how you did it or when, you did it and that is all that matters. Do you intend to have a grand wedding? It seems the only thing fit for an Earl and his Lady. And of course, you will get an opportunity to invite and speak to the Queen." Sebastian took the now empty cup from Ciel's hand and went about blowing out the candles, one by one.

"I'd prefer something private, but I'm sure Elizabeth would enjoy a grand wedding. Not to mention the countless other people who will be there judging us. This is an order Sebastian, make this wedding a wedding my guests and enemies will never forget. Make this wedding something memorable for Elizabeth. I owe her that much." Sebastian kneeled down next to Ciel who was seated on the bed and leaned in close enough to take Ciel's eyepatch off, revealing his demon contract to Sebastian. His eyes flared red and Sebastian smiled devilishly and placed his hand over his heart and bowed his head before answering his master.

"As you wish, my lord."


	7. Chapter 7

Ciel was seated in front of his Aunt and Uncle Midford, sipping a cup of tea, as Elizabeth sat next to him looking nervously from her parents to her fiancé.

"Well it was bound to happen one day, I just didn't expect it to happen so soon." Elizabeth's mother, Francis Midford, said as she sipped from her own cup.

"You are right dear. My boy, don't get us wrong, we are delighted, but why so soon? You're not even giving us a month to prepare for the wedding. You know that Elizabeth is our only daughter and surely the Earl of Phantomhive needs some time to gather his bearings too?" Alexis Leon Midford said.

Ciel looked at his future in laws, his head hurting from all the questions. They had appeared out of nowhere and it was only after they had settled down in his elegant parlor with tea and scones that he found out Elizabeth had written to them immediately after the proposal and once they received the letters, they immediately returned home from their business trip, even dragging Edward, his cousin and Elizabeth's brother, along with them.

"With all due respect, Uncle Midford, my reason for rushing this wedding is because I will be going to America and am not sure how long I will be away for. This is a pressing matter that deserves immediate attention." Ciel worded himself carefully. He had come to realize long ago that such matters were very sensitive.

"What exactly makes this matter so pressing, Earl?" Edward asked narrowing his eyes at his younger cousin. Ciel met his cousin's eyes and gave him a cool look as he took another sip.

"Elizabeth, honey, I must ask you this. Are you pregnant? Is that why you two are trying to rush the wedding?" Francis asked as she looked at her daughter.

Heat surged to Ciel's face as he understood the implication and immediately looked at Elizabeth who sat shocked, looking at her mother.

Had her mother really asked that question? Right there, in front of her father, brother, and future husband? In front of Paula, Sebastian, and the other staff members who she knew were listening in?

"Mother!" She finally exclaimed, finding her voice. She turned to see Ciel's red face as he processed the misunderstanding. "Of course not."

"Listen, I understand that you two are young and being betrothed, you didn't see anything wrong with what you did, but if your mistake has resulted in such a consequence, then Ciel, you are making the right decision to marry Elizabeth as soon as you can. However, I disapprove of you abandoning our daughter when she is with child. With your child." Elizabeth wished her mother would stop talking. Ciel continued to grow a deeper shade of red, if it were possible. He caught a glimpse of his butler who was trying very hard not to look amused.

"Mother. Please stop embarrassing me." Elizabeth said as she tried to clear up the misunderstanding.

"Embarrass you? Why would I do such a thing? I'm about to become a grandmother for goodness sakes!" Francis looked at her husband who seemed dumbfounded.

"MOTHER! I'M A VIRGIN! THERE IS NO BABY!" Elizabeth shouted frantically as she stood up. Everyone looked at her, shocked from her sudden outburst. The silence in the room stretched out and Ciel saw he had to do something about the uncomfortable situation.

"Uncle and Aunty Midford, and Edward, you too, trust me. The only reason I want to rush the wedding is because the Queen requires me to go to America as soon as possible. I wanted to do it sometime in the summer but I'm afraid it may not be possible." Ciel looked at Elizabeth who had seemed to calm down and she sat down as she let out a sigh.

"I apologize for shouting, but really mother, there is nothing else. Besides, I have no problem with the arrangements Ciel has made. We just want your blessings. So please…" She looked pleadingly at her parents as they exchanged looks.

"Elizabeth, darling, you and Ciel will always have our blessings. If you are happy with the arrangements Ciel has made, then so are we." Alexis said standing up. "Besides, I'm sure Sebastian over there is more than capable of making everything perfect, down to the last glass of champagne." Everyone looked over at Sebastian who simply smiled and bowed.

"As you wish, Master Midford. I shall oversee the wedding preparations to the best of my abilities and make you a proud father of a beautiful bride."

"I'm sure you will. I am glad my son in law is such an able man with such an able butler. Surely we have nothing to worry about Francis. With Edward here too, there isn't much we old folk need to worry about."

Francis threw her husband a nasty look and everyone was sure he'd get an earful later for being called old but for the moment, she nodded. "Yes dear. Of course."

Ciel gave Elizabeth a relieved look as she smiled at him. Ever since she was a little girl, she had but one dream, to become Ciel's bride. That dream would be realized in less than a month, on Ciel's eighteenth birthday. December 14. The day Elizabeth Midford will become the bride of Ciel Phantomhive.

The weeks went by quickly, everyone busy preparing the manor for the wedding. The servants cleansed and washed down everything they could to make the manor shine and sparkle. Ciel and Elizabeth worked on sending out invitations to their relatives and other important guests. Prince Soma had taken up a temporary residence in one of the guest bedrooms of the Phantomhive Manor as soon as he had received the invitation for the wedding, determined to help his friend out no matter what.

Each day Elizabeth would come by to help Ciel with the planning before she had to rush back home to get fitted for her wedding dress and pick out the flower arrangements. Ciel too was busy after Elizabeth left, poring over the case files that had arrived from the Queen along with a congratulatory note from the Queen upon his official engagement.

"Any luck master?" Sebastian asked one night as he poured his master a fresh cup of tea.

"No. These bloody files are useless. There's nothing in here that points toward where those men could have disappeared to." Ciel tossed the papers onto his desk and sat back on his chair. This was ridiculous. Each time he did anything, he hit a dead end. Even he couldn't do anything without a lead. Without something.

"I suppose it can't be helped master. We shall have to start from scratch once we arrive in America." Sebastian set down the cup of steaming darjeeling tea and looked at his tired master. "You seem tired Master Ciel, perhaps I should get you some warm milk and honey instead and you can get ready for bed?"

"No. I still have to look over the Funtom Company papers. We are supposed to launch a new toy." Ciel suddenly smiled devilishly as he looked at his butler. Sebastian, slightly amused, arched a brow and waited for his master to continue. "It's a stuffed puppy with black fur. I helped name it. Sebby. What do you think?" Even today Ciel got a kick out of it when Sebastian made a statement that sounded awfully close to complaining about him being named after a dog.

"That is wonderful indeed master. Will you be coming out with a stuffed kitten too? That would be perfect. Cats are so much more intelligent." Ciel snorted at that. He had hated cats since he was young, mostly because he was allergic to them. But Sebastian adored them and it made it difficult to be near him when he'd handled a cat. Once in a while, Ciel would have a reluctant Bard raid Sebastian's room and release the pent up kittens in his closet outside. Even so, Ciel never ordered him to not go near a cat. This simple joy was something he would allow his butler.

"Dogs are better. They are loyal. Trustworthy. Just as you are Sebastian. Just as you've always been." A hint of a smile appeared on Sebastian's lips but he remained silent.

"Go on and do your other chores. I'll call for you if I need you." Ciel had had enough distractions. He needed to concentrate on his work. Sebastian bowed at his master's will and exited the room and continued on. He had to make sure that all the exits were locked and everything in the kitchen was done before he retired for the evening, or at least until his master called again. Sebastian was surprised to see that Mey Rin had completed all the tasks she was given and had probably already retired for the night. Bard was probably off smoking his pipe and Tanaka and Finny were probably already in bed.

Sebastian made his way to the back entrance to the garden when he heard the sounds.

"Is that humming?"

The soft melody drifted to his usually dulled demon senses and he perked his ears to listen. A smile spread across his lips as he recognized the voice.

Mey Rin sat in a chair in the garden staring up at the bright moon, clutching something to her chest. Even with Sebastian's keen eyesight, he couldn't make out what it was.

"What is she doing out there by herself?" Lately, Mey Rin had been acting weird. She had been completing all her tasks without any hindrances or accidents and she had been acting rather lady like than usual.

"Hmmm hmmm hmmmmm." She continued to hum the certain tune and Sebastian was baffled at her amazing voice. Her usual scratchy and foreign voice was as smooth as silk now as she sat there bathing in the moonlight.

When she finally finished, Sebastian decided it was time to ask her to come inside so he could lock up.

"Mey Rin, if your chores are done for the night, might I suggest that you retire to your room?" His voice carried out to the unsuspecting girl, causing her to startle and fall of her chair. "Oh dear." Sebastian was beside her in a flash, leaning down and offering her a hand.

"Sebastian!" She looked at the butler, dumbfounded. Had he been watching her this whole time? Had he heard her sing? Oh, how embarrassing!

Sebastian could see the hints of pink spread across her white cheeks as she looked into his red eyes and a devilish idea crossed his mind. "Come Mey Rin, let me take you to your room." No sooner had he said it, Sebastian picked up Mey Rin in his arms and started walking towards the house.

"Sebastian! Oh my! Put me down, please!" Mey Rin said exasperated and a bit too loudly. The shock of being in his arms overwhelmed her.

"Sshh. You'll wake everyone up with your shouting." Sebastian scolded her lightly as he expertly shifted her onto one hand locked the door before returning to carry her bridal style.

Sebastian could feel the nervousness emanating from Mey Rin's body as he carried her down the steps and towards the separate servant's quarters that was lit by a series of candles. He blew each one out as he passed them and arrived at her door and pushed the door open before entering her room. He walked over to her wooden poster bed and set her down on the clean linen sheets before finally standing back.

Mey Rin's heart continued to pound in her chest even after being set down. What was Sebastian thinking?

"I do say Mey Rin, you should control that heart of yours before it gets you in trouble." Mey Rin's eyes grew wide as she found his devilish ones. Sebastian looked back a her coolly, a playful smile plastered on his lips. He watched the way she stared at him, baffled at his sudden actions. He leaned in towards her and silence filled the room as Mey Rin stopped breathing and closed her eyes. Would he kiss her? After all this time? A nervous feeling grew in the pit of her stomach but nothing seemed to happen.

She felt his hand in her hair, momentarily tugging on the pin that held it in place before feeling her long red locks cascading over her face. She felt Sebastian withdraw and opened her eyes to see the butler standing there, a finger hooked under his chin, observing her as if she were a piece of art. The light from the single candle in her room and the moonlight filtering in through the window outside illuminated her features quite nicely.

"Much better. When you're not working, you should keep your hair down Mey Rin." Sebastian and Mey Rin stared at each other, when without another word, he turned to leave.

"Sebastian!" She exclaimed his name. He stopped and turned to look at her, a blank expression on his face. "Th-thank you." She didn't know why she was thanking him but she had to say something.

"Good night, Mey Rin." Sebastian left Mey Rin and made his way quickly to his own room. "What was that?" Sebastian's furrowed his brows at his reflection wondering about the sudden sensation that had come over him when he looked at Mey Rin.

It had been happening recently, but more so whenever he was alone with her. It was as if they shared their own little world, able to come forth with feelings and words and actions that they would otherwise hide.

His demon eyes flashed as he remembered setting Mey Rin down on her bed, her human heart beating hard in her chest. He also smelled her arousal and for a second he wanted to laugh. Perhaps this unknown feeling was his own arousal, but it wasn't exactly sexual. He'd had sexual cravings in the past. This was different.

Confused yet intrigued, Sebastian silently sat on his bed waiting for his master to call.


	8. Chapter 8

Ciel stared at himself in the mirror as Sebastian adjusted the red rose in his pocket. Ciel scrunched his nose at the elegant suit he was wearing. Despite it being December and freezing outside, the inside of the manor was warm and toasty, making Ciel feel sweaty.

But it wasn't just the warmth of the fireplace, it was also his nervousness. Ciel Phantomhive, who manipulated people around him like chess pieces to exact his revenge, was nervous from the thought of marrying his childhood betrothed.

The guests had already arrived in the church not far from his manor. They were waiting for the bride and groom. Prince Soma and his butler Agni were already making preparations for the Queen's arrival to his wedding.

"Are you sure everything is prepared for her highness's arrival?" Ciel continued to look over his reflection as Sebastian did a quick look over of his master. Today was supposed to be his day and Sebastian would make sure that everything would run smoothly no matter what. After all, it was his master's order and his master's order was absolute.

"Yes Master, I've personally seen to every preparation. I believe we are all done here,shall we head out? The tradition is for the groom to wait, not the bride." Sebastian smiled slyly at his annoyed master as he placed his pocket watch back in his perfectly pressed butler's pocket.

"Do you have the box with you?" Ciel asked referring to the little blue velvet box he meant to give her majesty. She had given it to him years ago for safekeeping and now it was time to give it back. Ciel did not know what was inside and although his fingers ached in curiosity as Sebastian handed him the small box, he stayed loyal to his queen.

"Let's go." A strange feeling overcame Ciel as he stepped outside of his manor. The finely groomed horses attached to the rich carriage were waiting for him. Sebastian opened the carriage door and once his master was seated inside, closed it softly and took his place as the carriage driver. With a quick snap of the reigns they began their journey towards the church. The odd feeling didn't leave Ciel though. It was a sort of longing...but Ciel couldn't quite put a finger on it.

Sebastian arched the carriage around the bends and ice on the road, trotting the horses towards the church but he too could feel his master's anxiety. He couldn't understand what was making him so uneasy, since this day had been decided so very long ago. He thought back to the first time he had met Ciel, forging the contract with him that would bind the two in a way only a master and servant could be binded. Sebastian's services for Ciel's soul. That had been the agreement.

It was rare for Sebastian, but he had been so occupied in his thoughts that he didn't see it coming. Their carriage was now on the wooden bridge that overlooked the now frozen creek that flowed freely in the summers when something erupted right in front of them.  
Sebastian heard the explosion and the sounds of the horses neighing as the heat from it burned the startled horses. He tried to get control of them while trying to listen for his master's safety in the carriage behind him, which now sat dangerously on the edge of the bridge. The confusion grew as Sebastian let go of the horses and they escaped the flames that had started to engulf the wooden bridge which was now basically in splinters.

"Master Ciel, are you alright?" No response. Sebastian tore open the carriage only to be met with emptiness as he noticed that the back half of the carriage itself had been blown away and his master was nowhere to be found. Sebastian immediately looked around him and at the water below. Surely he would remember a splash if his master fell into the frozen water below or even a shout for help, but he had heard nothing. The flames started to grow stronger as Sebastian pondered on what he should do. Without a moment's hesitation, he dove into the water below and started to search expertly. He felt the chiming cold but he paid no mind to it. There was only one thing etched in his mind and that was to make sure his master was safe.

After much searching, Sebastian came up for air. He looked at the deteriorating bridge and the remnants of the carriage and cursed at himself. Where was his master? How could he let this happen?

Soaking wet, he climbed out of the creek and made his way back to the burning bridge and called out Ciel's name again. Still, no response. One thing he knew for sure, Ciel wasn't dead. Then was he kidnapped? Maybe that's why he couldn't find him. Sebastian's foot hit something and he looked down to see the remnants of an explosive that was used on the bridge. So this was all set up. His master must have been abducted but Sebastian could think of no such enemy that would dare it though. Sure his master had many enemies both in this society and the underworld, but Ciel Phantomhive had a reputation to put dogs that came after him down.

"Master, wherever you are, I will find you." Sebastian picked up the bit of explosive and was about to toss it into the water when he noticed something etched on the side of. The partial words, "on Factory" and "Danger."

"Hmm." Sebastian thought to himself as he pocketed the item. He wondered if he should search the surrounding woods, but he knew it was no use. Whoever did this, they most certainly weren't human. Sebastian may have have been distracted, but his demon senses would be able to pick up on human scents from a mile away. No...someone else was responsible and that someone else was long gone. But Sebastian would find them, and when he did, they would pay dearly.

With one last look around him, the butler straightened his soaked coat as best he could and ran demon speed towards the church. The guests would be waiting, there was no point in delaying the inevitable. The wedding was off, or at least for now. He knew Lady Elizabeth would be devastated and the rest of the guests worried. And the Queen, how would she react knowing her faithful watchdog has gone missing?

He could see the structure of the church in the distance and make out figures moving about inside and out in black, formal suits. Guests and servants, all getting antsy.

"Well, no point in dilly-dallying. Might as well hurry up and get this done, the sooner I break the bad news, the sooner I can go searching for my master." He walked up the cobble step to see that the Royal Carriage was already parked and that there were guards in bright red posted on and around the vicinity of the church.

"Sebastian!" He turned at the sound of Finny's voice and noticed his peaceful, boyish face change from a smile to a frown in a matter of seconds as he took in Sebastian's appearance. "Oh my, what happened to you?"

"Finny, where is her Highness? And Lady Elizabeth?"

"They are all waiting inside with the other guests. Lady Francis is not pleased that the young master was not here to retrieve the Queen. But they are growing edgy…" He trailed off as Sebastian turned on his heel and headed towards the building.

The guards saw the soaked man approaching and immediately stopped him, thinking him to be a commoner. Sebastian smiled sweetly and asked them to step aside.

"Please, I am the Groom's head butler. Sebastian Michaelis. Allow me inside." His smooth silky voice awed the guards but they still looked at each other oddly before finally letting the man and the other boyish looking lad past.

"Sebastian, oye, what happened to ya?" Bard was the first one to see Sebastian enter. Other guests immediately turned to look at the commotion and Sebastian threw him an annoyed look before continuing down to the doors to the main church room.

"Sebastian! Hey Sebastian!" Mey Rin ran after him. Everyone had one question in mind: Where was their master?

"Mey Rin, follow me. You and Paula must make sure you are there to comfort Lady Elizabeth. I'm afraid I have bad news."

"Bad news...what do you mean?" Mey Rin's voice cracked as Sebastian stopped momentarily to look into her bright eyes. He could see fear and concern in them and an unfamiliar feeling jolted through him. It was warm and sad. Sebastian wanted to pull the girl into his arms and tell her everything was alright but that would be false and it was not in the nature of a demon to do so.

"Mey Rin, the young master has been kidnapped. We were attacked on the bridge and I was too slow to stop them. We must hurry. Before anything, we must explain the situation to her Highness and Lady Elizabeth. No doubt it will be hard on her, but this is not something we can hide."

"Sebastian, he's alright right? Our young master? You'll get him back...you always do." Mey Rin said with tears in her eyes. She could only imagine the kind of torture the master might have to endure until he's rescued.

Sebastian stared intently into Mey Rin's eyes, wanting to make the promise, wanting to assure her that indeed, he will rescue his master.

"Come on, we have to go." He looked at Finnian and Bard and told them to follow him too as he opened the door and entered the room.

The guests turned to look at him but he focused on the maiden dressed in white already at the altar, an anxious look on her face.

"Sebastian!" She ran towards him, holding her skirts up with her hand so as not to trip over, as others around her stood up. "Where is he?"

"Lady Elizabeth…" How was he supposed to say this? This was a tough situation, had it been a stranger, he wouldn't care, but with his years of service to Ciel Phantomhive came a liking and loyalty for his fiance too. He knew the girl was brave but she had a fragile heart, how could he be the one breaking it?

"Sebastian, answer me, where is Ciel?" Elizabeth tried to keep her voice hushed as she asked, but she was already nervous and shaking. Sebastian's straggly appearance did little to sooth her tension.

"Master Ciel, well you see, he-" Sebastian was cut off as a voice rang out from behind him.

"He what?"


	9. Chapter 9

"Who are you?" Ciel had been caught in many unpredictable situations in the course of his short life but such a situation was something he'd never expected. Especially not on his wedding day. Dealing with odd cases the Queen managed to throw at him and the growing darkness that threatened to consume him every day had taught him to stay calm in such situations though and so he didn't struggle to get loose from his binds.

"The human speaks." A raspy voice said from his left side and he turned his head in its direction to pay it attention. The blindfold on his eyes prevented him from making out his surroundings but certain things stood out to him. Such as the hard surface he sat on. Or the musty weird scent he smelled. He focused on more things and aimed to listen to anything else around him. There was a shuffling to his left and he followed it until his head turned to face something that was probably in front of him.

"What do you want?" He said trying to get the person's attention. Then again, it was very possible that his kidnapper was not a human at all. To survive such an explosion was no human feat. And of course there was the added measure that he had somehow been taken from the carriage. One second he was there and the next second he wasn't.

"Ciel Phantomhive. We meet at last." Just then he felt a tug at the back of his head and a flurry of lights blinded him momentarily before finally adjusting. A tall figure stood in front of him and for a moment, Ciel was left speechless. At least he'd been right, whoever his captors were, they were not human. The tall figure looked human but certain distinctions separated these species from humans.

"A demon? What business do you have with me?" Ciel asked, his interest invoked. Now he understood what that weird smell was. Sulfur.

"You have something I need." For a moment, Ciel didn't understand but then he followed the demons red glowing eyes towards his breast pocket and Ciel looked down to see the slight outline of a package that was safely nestled inside.

"You want this? What use does a demon have for such a thing?" Ciel asked confused. The item itself belonged to the Queen and keeping in good faith and loyalty, even he himself did not know what was inside of it. Yet it had been enough to get himself kidnapped on his wedding day. How terribly annoying.

"What is the point in telling you what help a human world object can do to help a demon such as myself?" The figure spoke as a pair of large black wings twitched on his back as if wanting to fly into the sky. However, there was no sky. They seemed to be in a large cavern, isolated from the world outside. There was an eeriness in the air and Ciel thought for a moment if this was the famed underworld. It looked like any other cavern though, lighted by several glowing orbs that were filled with fire. What interested Ciel was their ability to float in midair.

"I'm interested. Pray tell." Ciel said calmly, still intending to take charge of a situation that, at the moment, could not be helped.

A sly smile spread across the demon's face and Ciel finally realized that this entire time, his face had remained hidden in the shadows somehow. A humanlike face appeared before him, the face flashing teeth that resembled fangs, much like Sebastian. Sebastian! That no good demon! It was his fault Ciel was in this predicament! Had he protected his master, Ciel would not be in such a situation.

"I see. Interesting human. A normal human would have been scared upon seeing my appearance, however it is expected from you Ciel Phantomhive. After all, you are famous amongst those in this Underworld." The figure continued on with his raspy voice.

"How so?"

"No need to go into details, let's just say your demon butler has quite the reputation amongst us." There it was, that sly smile.

"I see. Now then, getting back to this." Ciel said looking down at his breast pocket and then at the demon who had started to pace in front of him.

"Of course. I require what is in your breast pocket."

"My question to you is why."

"I am not at liberty to answer but I will tell you this. I know that your bride awaits you at the altar, if you give me the package, I shall let you walk away with your life." The demon said casually.

Ciel rose a brow at the demon. "Oh, is that so? It seems to me that this package must really be of extreme significance since my Queen and a demon are after it." 

"Oh it is human and it is a shame you will never what it is you hold in your breast pocket." The demon said as he tried to reach out and touch Ciel.

"Come now, Igor, you can't be that stupid. You know what will happen to you if you touch him." Ciel's eyes immediately scanned the room to find the owner of the voice and to his surprise, another demonic form appeared out of the cavern's hard wall. This one had bright green eyes and matching green wings but a kinder face, appealing in a sense.

"Arragon, of course I do." Ciel watched as the one called Igor pulled his arm back, the claw at the end of his finger retreating into the dark with the rest of his arm.

"Ciel Phantomhive, is it? Does he have the package?" Arragon said as he strolled towards them.

"Yes, he does. I was about to take it from him." Arragon's eyes met with Ciel's eye as each stared at each other intently.

"Good. Earl Phantomhive, the boy that haunts the Prince's every waking thought…how nice it is to finally see you." Arragon spoke as circled Ciel's sitting form.

"Pardon me? The Prince?" Ciel asked.

"Nothing, dear me, slipping up already. Now then, do I have permission to remove the object from your pocket?" Arragon asked.

"What happens if I say no?" Ciel asked, narrowing his eye.

"Well I suppose there is nothing we can do about it as we are not allowed to touch you. However what we can do is keep you here. I believe that would be an issue for you though, would it not? I believe today is your wedding day…how unfortunate…your bride must be devastated." Arragon tusked at him momentarily turning to look at the cavern ceiling acting as if he were in grave thought.

Without wanting to, Ciel thought about a frantic Elizabeth and his other guests. Her majesty would be there too. How awful it would be if Ciel did not return. However, it would also be dishonoring Her Majesty if he returned without the package bestowed upon him.

"Tell me, why is it that you cannot touch me?" Ciel would have to make a tough choice, but there was one thing he knew for sure, no matter what, he would get out of here alive. Survival always came first to him. But before that, he would get some needed answers.

"Simple. We are not allowed to. The contract that binds you and your demon prevents us from doing any such thing."

"What happens if you DO try to touch me?" Ciel asked.

"We would get electrocuted, perhaps killed. It is tricky business, yes…" Arragon seemed to be thinking of something as Igor stood by watching him.

After several more questions and a groundbreaking revelation, Ciel agreed to give them the package in return for his freedom.

A WHILE LATER:

Ciel found himself standing in the snow outside of the decorated church. He could see the movements of people inside as they moved about, no doubt waiting for the groom to arrive.

"Damn demons." Ciel muttered as he trudged through the snow. He recognized the royal guards standing out in their bright red uniforms, guarding each side of the church doors.

"Sir, we must ask for an invitation before you are allowed inside." One of the guards said as he approached. Ciel rose a brow and looked at the man who looked back nervously.

"It is my wedding, I have no invitation." Ciel said still continuing to eye the guard.

"Oh! Earl Phantomhive, please go ahead. And congratulations." The guards stepped aside and opened the door, allowing Ciel inside. The scent of a million roses and vanilla scented candles floated out, greeting him.

"Isn't that him?" He heard people whisper as he entered the front room and made his way towards the inner room that housed the actual church room. So word had already gone around that he had disappeared.

"Great, I can only imagine what Elizabeth and the others are going through right now." Ciel closed his eyes and looked at the closed door in front of him. This was it. He would go in and then he would marry Elizabeth. The nervousness from before settled back in the pit of his stomach as his mind started to rush with thoughts. "NO! Not now. Come on Ciel, Elizabeth is waiting."

Ciel pushed on the door to find everyone looking at a certain demon butler as he stood in front of Ciel's bride. "Master Ciel, well you see, he-" Ciel cut him off immediately.

"He what?" Ciel watched as every pair of eyes in the room turned to focus on him and the collective whispers of the guests sprouted throughout the room. But he had eyes only for one person. He focused his eye on Sebastian, whose face betrayed the rare look of surprise. Indeed, he would have a talk with his butler but for now, that would have to wait. He turned his attention towards his guests and said, "I apologize to my guests for the wait. There was an urgent matter I had to attend to."

"Ciel…" Elizabeth looked past her blurry tear filled eyes and slowly made her way towards him. She was relieved to see her beloved Ciel unharmed and standing in front of her. She wouldn't ask any questions, she didn't need any answers. All she needed was Ciel. And he was here.

Ciel started walking towards Elizabeth. As he stood in front of Elizabeth he reached a cool hand out to her cheek and rubbed his thumb across it to wipe away a tear.

"I will explain everything Elizabeth, but first, I must greet the Queen." Ciel stepped past his bride who nodded understandingly and watched as he approached the seated Queen and bowed in front of her.

"My Queen, forgive me. It was not my intention to make you and the rest of my guests wait. I am grateful to Her Majesty for attending my wedding. Thank you, and please, give Elizabeth and I your blessings." Moments of silence followed as the Queen sat silent behind her black veil.

"Some call you the Queen's watchdog, but today, you are Earl Ciel Phantomhive, head of the Phantomhive Family, husband to be to Lady Elizabeth Midford. That is all. Go my boy, your bride awaits." Her powerful voice rang out with kindness and authority and with one last bow, Ciel made his way towards the altar.

Elizabeth had been ushered out of the room and once Ciel motioned for the Father to take his place and his best man stood by his side, the organ started to play. That same music that had followed a procession of flower girls, the ring bearer, the bridesmaids played now as one by one followed down the aisle. Ciel's eyes however awaited on his bride. The time had come.

Like an angel, Elizabeth entered the room on the arms of her father who was in tears. The soft hearted man had watched his little girl grow up with much love and pampering and although this had been decided by both families years ago, he couldn't believe the day had already come.

Elizabeth was beaming underneath her veil, her eyes focused solely on Ciel. The tension from moments ago was gone, replaced by an unreal, beautiful dream. Her father squeezed her hand to indicate that she had arrived at the altar. She looked at him and smiled sadly at her crying father.

"It's okay." She whispered to her father who nodded and looked at his son-in-law. "I'll be happy."

"Take good care of her." Ciel nodded solemnly with a smile on his face to assure him that no matter what, he would keep Elizabeth happy.

The ceremony continued as the rings were exchanged and the vows recited. Their voices echoed through the church room, accompanied by the sounds of several people crying as the beautiful union continued.

"Earl Ciel Phantomhive, do you take Lady Elizabeth Ethel Cordelia Midford to be your lawfully wedded wife?" The Father asked as Ciel looked at his bride still hidden behind her veil. This was it, the time had come. Ciel closed his eyes and imagined Elizabeth in his mind. The two of them growing up together, playing house, her vowing to protect him, her promising to keep his secret, the sweet moments they spent together. He thought about how slowly, but surely, the girl had grown to become a part of him that he wouldn't, _couldn't_ , live without. He repeated the Father's words in his mind. Of course he wanted to marry her, he wouldn't have it any other way.

When he opened his eyes, the only person he could see in front of him was Elizabeth, still waiting. It was time to bring that to an end.

"I do." Two little words, that's all it took.

"Do you, Lady Elizabeth Ethel Cordelia Midford, take Earl Ciel Phantomhive to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

"I do." Elizabeth had no need to think about anything. She knew it would be him ever since she could remember. She had been dying to say those words to him. Of course she would accept him as he was, love him for who he was. She would keep all his secrets, stand by his side. Even die for him. That's what it meant to be the wife of the Queen's watchdog. She would fulfill every duty that was required of her no matter what. She would bring Ciel's lost happiness and family back to him. He would always have her and she would always have him.

"You may kiss the bride." Ciel stepped forward and slowly picked up the veil concealing his bride's face to reveal a tear stricken Elizabeth underneath. But Ciel didn't have to worry, he knew why she was crying. He knew her better than anybody perhaps.

He touched the tip of her chin and titled her head lightly as he brought his own face closer, stopping mere inches from her lips. He needed her to know something before he sealed the deal for good. He looked into her eyes, wanting her to understand that he meant it. "Elizabeth, I love you." With that, he pressed his lips to Elizbeth's soft, supple lips. The entire room broke into a round of applause but Ciel only had ears and eyes for his bride. She was the only one that mattered right now. Nothing else.

Author's Note:

I am so sorry it took so long to update a new chapter. I had no idea which way I wanted to take this story so I ended up rewriting this chapter at least four times. I hope you enjoyed this though. Your continued support is appreciated so please make sure to review. J


	10. Chapter 10

Sebastian eyed his master carefully as Ciel and his new bride waltzed across the dance floor, enjoying their first dance as husband and wife. Sebastian didn't need to ask his master where he had been or how he had survived the attack. He could smell the sulfur of his demon brethren on him.

"Sebastian…you said the young master had been kidnapped…but he's right here…" Sebastian turned to look at the red haired maid standing next to him. He'd been so occupied while speculating about his master's return that he hadn't paid any attention to her or the others at all. But of course it was their master's wedding, all the servants of the Phantomhive and Midford estate were busy serving guests.

"Mey-Rin, come with me for a moment." The butler lightly grabbed the maid's elbow as he whisked her through the crowd and into the kitchen. They had returned with the entire party but a few hours ago and the party was already in full swing.

"Forget what I said, promise me you won't utter a word of what I said to anybody. It will only cause panic." Sebastian's demon eyes bore into Mey-Rin's as she nodded quietly. Of course the butler would not look so determined if the matter wasn't of significance. As always, she trusted him.

Satisfied, Sebastian stepped away from Mey-Rin and instructed her to continue serving the guests.

Hours passed before the guests finally started to leave. A tired Ciel stood with his bride as he thanked the guests for their blessings and lavish gifts until finally, the last guest of the day left and Sebastian was able to lock up.

The Queen herself had departed much earlier after a private conversation with his master and the Midford family had given their farewell to their daughter, leaving her in her new home.

"Lady Phantomhive." Ciel called to Elizabeth as she took a seat in one of the many armchairs in their parlor.

"How nice it is to hear you address me so, dear husband." Elizabeth teased. The tiredness in her voice however, was evident. Indeed, it had been a dreadfully long day.

"Shall we retire for the evening?" Ciel said. He didn't realize until after he said it that tonight, he and Elizabeth would sleep together, in his room. No, in THEIR room.

"Yes." Elizabeth stood up and took his hand, leading him to the stairs. Ciel however stopped her and turned her towards him. No one else was around. He had long since ordered the servants to retire, allowing them the night off so they would be well rested to clean the mess up tomorrow.

"It is tradition to carry the bride to her bedroom is it not? Then let me." Before Elizabeth could say anything, Ciel had her in his arms. He was surprised at how light she was, despite wearing that heavy gown and walked up the steps with his blushing bride in his arms.  
He entered the room quietly and set her down before taking a moment to look at it. "What the…"

"Oh Ciel! It's beautiful!" The entire room had been filled with roses and vanilla candles. The scent was a tad bit overwhelming and he suspected that this was his mother-in-law's doing. Sebastian would never do something so horrendous. He knew better. Sebastian…Ciel caught himself before he let his mind wander and looked at his bride to make sure she was happy.

It was alright though, because she was smiling. Ciel closed the door behind him as he walked over to the bed, which was strewn with rose petals, and sat down. Elizabeth was looking around the room as if she were seeing it for the first time.

Ciel waited patiently. He wanted Elizabeth to be comfortable. Moments ticked by as they both realized what they were waiting for.

Ciel cursed at himself, urging himself to make a move.

"Ciel…" Elizabeth said, breaking the awkward silence. Ciel looked up at his bride, now standing at the foot of the bed. "I…we don't have to…I mean…" She seemed flustered as she tried to word her thoughts.

"Elizabeth. Come here." Like an obedient wife, Elizabeth walked over to Ciel and looked at her husband. With great effort, Ciel pushed aside his nervousness and embarrassment and reached out and touched Elizabeth's hand. Her green eyes met his blue one and she realized that, tonight, she would see him, all of him. With trembling fingers, she reached out and touched the eyepatch, hiding his contract seal.

Ciel wanted to stop her but he knew that wouldn't be right. Elizabeth was his wife now, she had every right to know.

"Elizabeth. Sit with me." Elizabeth's finger brushed his cheek as she withdrew her hand, wondering if she had offended him in any way. She looked at the spot next to Ciel on the bed and took a seat.

"Elizabeth…" Ciel took a deep breath and looked Elizabeth straight in the eye as he revealed his deepest, darkest secrets. He didn't hold back. He half expected her to run and half expected her to faint from astonishment, but she did neither. Like the faithful wife she had promised to be, Elizabeth sat there, listening to her husband's bizarre and unbelievable story.

Once Ciel was done, he sat next to her, waiting for Elizabeth to say something. When Elizabeth was sure he was done, an odd smile cracked across her face as she stood up.

"Elizabeth…" Ciel was sure she'd walk out on him and a part of his heart started to ache at the thought but she surprised him as she started to laugh. "What is it?" Ciel asked, frowning. He expected her to cry, not laugh.

"I knew there was something inhuman about that butler of yours. A demon. Who would have thought!" Elizabeth laughed whole heartedly this time when she saw the astonished look on Ciel's face.

"I…well yes…Elizabeth, aren't you the least bit concerned?" Ciel asked, confused.

"Well, no. I knew you were hiding something, but I knew enough to trust you and not question you. I knew about the mark in your eye and I promised I would keep your secret, no matter how bizarre, now didn't I? Listen closely my dear husband. I am the wife of the Queen's watchdog. I have been taught to love my husband and cherish him no matter what. I have become strong and willing only for you Ciel Phantomhive. Nothing will change that. Not your demonic secret or your thirst for vengeance. I will stand by you, forever and always." Ciel stared at his wife, awed at her courage and impressed by her aura.

"I see." Ciel stood up and stepped towards his wife. He understood now why he loved her so much. Her energy, her enthusiasm, her willingness to do anything for him, it drove him insane. Ciel grabbed Elizabeth and pulled her towards him. Her smile disappeared as he looked deep into her eyes. Lust and love mixed together to form a deadly combination that sucked her right in. The awkwardness from before was gone, now replaced by a sense of urgency as Ciel's lips found Elizabeth's and he kissed her with a newfound passion. This is what it meant to be husband and wife. No. This is what it meant to be Ciel and Elizabeth Phantomhive.

"Ciel…" Elizabeth moaned his name between kisses as she was pushed onto the bed. Ciel shushed her as he worked on pulling off her dreadful dress. He chuckled to himself, just hours ago she had looked like angel in it, yet right now, it was the biggest hindrance of his life. Elizabeth smiled as she helped him and soon, it lay in a white heap on their bedroom floor. That didn't mean there were any less layers to peel off. Ciel continued to kiss her as he worked on her petticoats and then finally her corset.

Elizabeth wasn't any saint either. Her hands worked expertly to trail Ciel's body as one by one, first coat, then tie, then shirt, everything came off. He shivered under her touch as her nails trailed up his now bare chest.

Ciel started to kiss down her neck first, nibbling and sucking at her supple skin, enticing moan after moan from her. The aching in his pants grew and grew and Ciel knew he wouldn't be able to take it any longer. With one swift motion, Ciel pushed his pants down and ripped Elizabeth's panties right off.

"Ciel." Elizabeth looked at her husband's eyes, realizing that the patch was still over his blaring seal. Elizabeth reached behind his head and pulled at the string as the patch came loose and fell on top of her breasts. Ciel's eye slowly opened, welcoming the air. Elizabeth couldn't look away, too entranced by the beauty of the mark to think of anything else. Ciel, however, had other plans.

He leaned towards her, picking up the fallen patch with his teeth and spitting it aside as he grabbed her naked breasts with his hands and started kneading and rubbing her perk nipples between his nimble fingers. Elizabeth gasped as wave after wave of pleasure shot through to her nether regions, wondering if she would be able to hold on much longer. Just then, and idea struck her head. She moved under him and without warning, flipped Ciel on his back as she climbed on top of him and straddled him.

Ciel looked up at his bride, shocked but didn't mind the new position. In fact, he liked the feel of her heat near his throbbing erection. He was disappointed for a moment as Elizabeth moved away but immediately brightened up as he realized was she was about to do.

Elizabeth grabbed his member and slowly stroked it with her hand. She was amazed at his size, barely able to wrap her whole hand around it. She'd heard plenty of dirty rumors about other lady's and their experiences and she knew that the bigger, the better. She'd never paid mind to any of that talk, but she was proud to know that she had gotten lucky.

"Crap Elizabeth, that feels so good." Ciel gasped as she continued to pump him. Realizing how good she was making him feel, Elizabeth sped up the pace, making sure not to hurt him. She remembered something else one of the noble ladies had said to her while speaking of her sexual adventures and she looked up at Ciel with a seductive smile.

The smile alone was almost enough to make Ciel go over the edge but what Elizabeth did next, took the cake. Her lips kissed the tip of his member, lightly peppering him with kisses before finally wrapping them around him. Ciel closed his eyes and moaned her name, as he ran his fingers through her hair, forcing her to go deeper. Elizabeth didn't mind the pressure. She took as much of him into her as she could before slowly building up a rhythm.

"Oh my god, Elizabeth." Ciel cried out in ecstasy. This is what he'd been missing out on? He should've ravaged Elizabeth years ago! Ciel didn't have time to feel bad about his dirty thought. Elizabeth bobbed up and down, making slight choking sounds and little pops as he slipped in and out of her mouth. He was almost there. Wait! NO! Not yet.

Ciel forcefully withdrew himself from her mouth as he sat up and brought Elizabeth closer to him. He kissed her lightly before laying her down gently.

"It's my turn." He whispered. Elizabeth looked at him confused, her eyes widening as he pushed her legs apart and kissed his way down her chest, then abdomen, coming to rest at her sex. He licked up her thighs, making her entire being quiver in anticipation. She could feel herself grow wetter as he loomed closer, still teasing her. Not being able to take it, she guided his head to her. Understanding her need, Ciel pleasured his wife.

"Mmmmm….." Elizabeth squirmed and Ciel had to use his hands to hold her in place as he continued to lap at her, using what he learned from Sebastian's and Prince Soma's talks to his advantage. He used his fingers and his mouth to experiment, understanding that a combination of both aroused her the most. Ciel's own throbbing is what made him stop though.

"Elizabeth…" He breathed her name as she suddenly opened her eyes.  
"Yes." She knew what he wanted to say. She wouldn't want anything else at the moment than to be one with her husband.

Ciel lined himself up to her sopping entrance, pushing slowly. He saw the look of pain and fear on Elizabeth's face but she urged him to continue. She grabbed his shoulders as he inched in, little by little as her nails dug into him, drawing blood. He didn't care though.

"I promise it's only painful the first time." Elizabeth opened her tear filled eyes and smiled at Ciel who leaned in and kissed his wife. While she was distracted, he pulled back out and immediately pushed back in, tearing her hymen. Elizabeth let out a muffled shout, her nails digging deeper into Ciel.

Ciel could feel the tightness of her sex, trying to adjust around his member. God it felt wonderful and after several agonizing moments, Elizabeth nodded and he began to move. He moved slowly at first, hoping not to hurt Elizabeth, and soon he realized that her painful moans had turned to those of pleasure. Ciel sped up his pace, going faster and deeper as the tingling sensation began to build up inside both of them.

Elizabeth was the first to come. Ciel followed right after, spilling right into her before collapsing on his bride.

They lay there, in a sweaty heap, holding onto each other as if for dear life. "Elizabeth." Ciel finally said after several minutes.

"Mmm." Elizabeth said, too tired to answer.

"That was amazing." Ciel gave her a childish smile as she giggled.

"Yes, it was. I love you Ciel." He finally rolled off her and into the covers as she snuggled up to him, feeling the fine lines of his broad chest and muscles.

"I love you too Elizabeth." He kissed the top of her head, pulling her closer to him, inhaling in her scent. They fell asleep, naked and wrapped in each other's arms.

Author's Note:

I had great difficulty in deciding whether or not I wanted to rate this story as a T or M, and of course for obvious reasons. But there you have it, the lemony goodness you all wanted. Hope I did a decent job for their first time. If not then….sorry. Please review if you found this chapter amusing and for all of you Mey-Rin x Sebastian fans, wait eagerly for the next chapter. Thank you for your continued support.


	11. Chapter 11

Sebastian moved about the manor, trying to keep his thoughts busy. The day had been hectic alright, with the master's kidnapping, miraculous reappearance, and then his planned wedding.  
"At least the wedding was a success." He replaced the stained table clothes and moved about quietly as he dusted things down and swept the floor. Normally, these chores were meant to be done by Mey-Rin but at the moment, he needed something to occupy his thoughts.

He knew a talk with his master could not be avoided but how, how would he explain everything? The moment he had walked through those church doors and looked Sebastian in the eye, Sebastian knew. His secret was out.

Sebastian stopped to observe a statue as he straightened it and dusted it down. He continued working as he thought about the demon's motives. He already knew they'd taken the Queen's prized package from him but why? Sebastian's curiosity knew no bounds and his mind pondered.

Why would they cross into the human world, attack his master, and then take that? What was in it?  
Something was fishy about the situation and Sebastian couldn't figure out what it was, and as always, Sebastian was one meticulous demon who hated not knowing.

He fixed the chairs in the dining room, placing the final one in place and took a deep breath. There, he was done.

Now what? "I guess I wait until my master calls me."

Remembering to get extra candles from the kitchen before retiring to his room like the others, Sebastian made his way in the dark. As he approached, he noticed a soft light glowing in the kitchen and a soft humming sound invaded his ears.

"Mey-Rin? At this hour?" His footsteps remained silent as he approached the doorway to see the maid munching on the cake put aside for the servants. There she stood, in her nightie with a shawl draped over her shoulders to keep the cold air out. She walked with bare feet and wore her hair loose, and for a moment, Sebastian thought she looked beautiful.

"Mmm, Sebastian really does outdo himself. This cake is magnificent, yes it is." Sebastian smiled at the mention of his name and continued to watch as the maiden finished her late night snack, his worries from earlier momentarily taking a backseat. He watched as she finished, washed the disk and then got herself a drink of water.

"Enjoyed your snack, Mey-Rin?" Mey-Rin gasped at Sebastian's sudden question and immediately dropped the glass she was holding as she turned around to see the butler. Unbelievably, Sebastian didn't make it in time to catch it and it crashed to the floor, sending shards everywhere.

"Sebastian! Oh my god, you scared me!" Flustered, she knelt down to begin picking up the shards of glass that were barely visible. It was a mistake. When she moved, her bare feet sunk into glass that stay hidden in the darkness.

"Ow!" Sebastian, who had been staring at his outstretched hands and cursing at his own inability to catch the glass, now smelled blood as Mey-Rin clutched her foot in her hand.

"Mey-Rin, are you alright?" He watched as the maiden jumped about. "Stop that, you'll hurt yourself even more!" He shook his head as he observed the mess with his demon eyes. Shards of glass lay everywhere.  
"I-I'm fine." Mey-Rin winced and Sebastian could see the blood trickling from her wound.

"You are not. Come here." Without warning, Sebastian pulled the maid closer to him and she awkwardly hopped as quickly as she could to get her bearings. Turned out she didn't have to as the demon butler picked her up in his arms.

"I will take you to your room and tend to your wound. Sit here on top of the counter and give me a moment to clear the mess, or else someone else can get hurt." He sat her down on the counter as she started to protest.

"Oh no, it's alright Sebastian. It is my mess, I'll clean it. I imagine you are tired. Please, go to bed." Sebastian turned towards Mey-Rin and she watched as his beautiful, unearthly eyes stared deep into hers. His black hair glistened in the dim light of the candles as he used a gloved finger and placed it on her lips, shushing her.

"Quiet. Do as I tell you." Seconds ticked by and she realized he was waiting for an answer and so she nodded slowly. "Wrap this around your foot for now." Sebastian gave her his handkerchief to clog the bleeding and stepped back. Like the expert butler her was, he then picked up the shards of glass, swept the floor, and mopped it of the water.

"Done." Mey-Rin admired Sebastian's ability to control any mess at any time and so her mind wandered to this afternoon's events. Even though Sebastian had asked her to forget about it, she found it odd that he would say something like that about the master in the first place. Something was wrong about that picture but she knew better than to ask the inhuman butler.

"S-sorry Sebastian. It's my fault…" She trailed off as once again those demon eyes turned to look at her. Parts of her being involuntarily grew warm as they trailed down her body and she realized she was in nothing more than a thin, flimsy nighty, with only a shawl partly covering her.

"A beautiful angel such as yourself shouldn't apologize." Sebastian smirked as the girl flushed red under his gaze as he took steps to get closer to her. Her body tensed with each step he took and he knew exactly how he'd spend the rest of his night.

He'd been meaning to put his theory to test for the past month as he observed the maid out of corner of his eye. The subtle lady like changes in her demeanor and even her apparel, they were all brought about by Lady Elizabeth but it wasn't just that. The way she carried herself, the way she completed her tasks so that she could impress him, they all appealed to him.

"Se-Sebastian." She whispered his name as the candles suddenly blew out and he repeated his earlier motion and shushed her. "Shush Mey-Rin, you can't walk with me if you're afraid of the dark." He knew the girl wasn't really afraid and he chuckled to himself at the irony of his statement. If anything, Sebastian was darkness personified and Mey-Rin, with her innocence, she was a ray of light in that darkness.

"Come, I'll take you to your room." Sebastian leaned in to pick her up again but once again, Mey-Rin protested.  
"I can walk, really." Sebastian placed a gloved hand on her cheek and Mey-Rin forgot to breathe as she felt the silk material of the glove on her cheek and the hand that cupped it.

"I insist." The word came out as a silent, sexy hiss and Mey-Rin was lifted easily into the demon's hands and she clutched to him as he guided her through the darkness.

He arrived at the separate maiden's quarter and he realized there was a nice, scent in her room compared to last time. He spotted the source of the scent as a candle's light lit the room, casting shadows everywhere.

"You're room is much more…feminine than I remember." Mey-Rin looked away from the butler and towards the scented candle. Was it so bad that she'd considered Sebastian coming into her room again and wanting it to smell nice just because of that?

"I just thought the candles smelled nice so I bought one in the market the other day." Sebastian walked her over to her bed and placed her gently before lighting several more candles. He looked at the door and wondered for a moment before slowly shutting it.

"Where do you keep your bandages, needles, and alcohol?" Sebastian asked as he turned to see an odd look on Mey-Rin's face.

Mey-Rin snapped out of it and motioned for a drawer in her dresser. Sebastian opened it up to find the box and then made his way towards her.

He took Mey-Rin's foot in his hand and she immediately jerked back.

"Mey-Rin, I can't tend to your wound if you pull away. Please." He looked up at her with his red eyes and she remained motionless as he looked back down and started to clean the wound with alcohol. It stung a little and Mey-Rin clutched onto her bedsheet and bit her lips from crying out. She'd always been a coward when it came to such trivial things.

"I have good news for you. There is no glass and the wound isn't too deep, so I'll just bandage it. Just a few moments longer, Mey-Rin." Mey-Rin nodded, her eyes remaining closed as she felt his cool fingers work expertly as he wrapped the bandage around her foot.

Sebastian looked up at her face and was surprised to see Mey-Rin make the cutest expressions as he continued to wrap the wound. He smirked as he felt a familiar arousal start within him. It was time for him to find out if it was sexual or not. He'd been in a debate with himself ever since his last visit to her room, and like everything else that intrigued him, he needed answers.

"All done, Mey-Rin," Sebastian said as he secured the end of the bandage properly. He didn't let go of her foot though and watched as slowly, she opened her eyes. She looked down at her bandaged foot and beamed at Sebastian.

"Thank you so much Sebastian!" She began to scoot away but Sebastian held her foot firmly in his hand as he continued to look at her. Mey-Rin noticed the devilish smile on his lips and her brows furrowed in concern as she lost her smile. "Sebastian…what's wrong?"

"Nothing. I was just admiring how smooth your leg is. Your porcelain skin shines, almost as if it belonged to a noble woman. You take good care of yourself, don't you?" Mey-Rin's mouth opened and closed in surprise, not knowing how to answer. She grew alert as the seconds ticked by and the heat of Sebastian's hand holding her exposed, cold, foot in place continued to rise.

"Your own body heat is rising, isn't it? I wonder what will happen if I do this?" Sebastian put his gloved hand to the tip of his mouth and seductively pulled off the glove covering his hand. The flames in the room automatically dimmed and Mey-Rin looked down to see two glowing orbs shining back at her as Sebastian moved his hand and slowly traced a finger, starting at her ankle and inching up slowly. He pushed at her nightie as he went, gradually exposing more, smooth, porcelain skin.

She shuddered under his touch, unable to think of what was actually happening. Her mind overflowed with questions of whys and how but her heart listened to none as her body reacted to his subtle touch.

Liking the reaction he enticed, Sebastian gently raised her foot to his lips and placed a kiss on top. He heard her take in a sharp breath but just like before, she made no move to push him away. Wanting to see how far he could take it, Sebastian started kissing up her leg and felt her quiver as his cool lips caressed her soft skin. He laughed to himself as he wondered where on earth he had picked up this weird foot fetish from but he realized that he liked it.

When he stopped to look at Mey-Rin, her eyes were shut as she bit her lip, her hands curled into fists on the bedsheet, clutching tightly as she tried hard to stay under control.

"Are you having trouble with something, Mey-Rin? I can help…" He purred as he let go of her foot and climbed onto the bed next to her and pushed her onto her back. He now straddled her, pinning her from either side.

Mey-Rin's eyes opened wide as she watched Sebastian hover over her, his strong arms holding her hands apart. The shawl she'd worn had fallen off and now lay next to her in bed and she wondered how much of her he could see through her thin nightie. She blushed underneath his predatory gaze and she wondered why she couldn't say anything to push him off.

This wasn't right. She hadn't consented to this.

Then again, she hadn't exactly said no…

"Mey-Rin, what would you like for me to do?" Sebastian looked down and saw the various emotions play across her face as she considered the right and wrong of the situation.

"Sebastian…" What was she supposed to say? It would be wrong to tell him to continue but she also didn't want him to stop. For the first time in her life, she wanted something so badly.

She'd always known that she wanted Sebastian, but like this? No…she'd imagined something completely different. Something that brought them together. Something that wasn't as superficial as sex. Something like love.  
Mey-Rin took a moment to look right into the demon's eyes. All she saw was lust and it broke her heart.

"N-not yet Sebastian. We aren't ready." Sebastian's eyes went wide at the answer and he slowly sat back, allowing Mey-Rin to sit up too. Realizing what he had almost done, he looked away from the girl and immediately climbed off her bed.

Mey-Rin took this as a sign of rejection and looked down at her hands, tears surfacing in her eyes. Had she let Sebastian down? Should she have just gone through with it?

A long silence stretched between them as Sebastian looked down at his own hands, disgusted at himself. How could he do such a thing? Losing control…so despicable…so human.

When he spoke, his tone was as usual, professional with a hint of pride. "Mey-Rin. I apologize for taking things so far. I apologize if I've made you feel uncomfortable. I promise, it won't happen again." Before Mey-Rin could say a word, the dimmed candles snuffed out and she was left alone in the darkness, staring at the place the butler stood but seconds ago.

The door to her room was slightly ajar and she waited and waited, wondering if he would come back. Five minutes passed, then ten, then twenty. When she was certain he wouldn't return, Mey-Rin curled up in her bed and cried her broken heart out.

Back in his room, Sebastian's aura glowed with a dangerous black as his anger at himself took over his better judgement. Something was seriously wrong with him. He couldn't understand how easily he'd let his body take on such human emotions such as lust and greed.

He questioned himself vigorously, wondering how he could simply lose control like that. One moment he was playing with her and the next minute he had her pinned underneath him.  
But that wasn't all that was wrong.

"No, you've been messing up other things too." Sebastian spoke to himself as he looked into the mirror. It took longer than usual for the redness in his eyes to fade and he wondered if that had something to do with the recent things.

As he thought about it, several strange things came to mind. He really _had_ messed up a lot in the past few months. His rapt senses had dulled and his attention to every little detail was almost nonexistent now. He'd managed to get by with the help of the rest of the Phantomhive staff and Agni at the wedding. He'd even agreed to let Lady Francis decorate the church and his master's bedroom according to Lady Elizabeth's wishes.

But the worst had happened today. First, when he'd allowed his master to get kidnapped and then robbed of an important possession and just now, with Mey-Rin.

What is happening to me?! The usual calm and collected butler now pulled at his hair, as he shook his head. Unable to think of any reason, Sebastian opened his cupboard and began getting ready for bed. Just as he pulled out his night clothes, his eyes fell upon something hidden towards the back of his cupboard.

Reaching in, he took the little box out. "This…" Sebastian's eyes went wide as realization hit him.

"It can't be…not yet…" He clutched the little box in his hand and peered out the window to the night outside. He couldn't leave, not yet, he still had to fulfill his contract.

"So you've finally realized. It took you long enough." Sebastian's gaze fell on the hideous being now sitting on bed.

"Why are you here?" Sebastian eyed the demon known as Arragon and watched as it morphed into it's human form.

"You know why. It is time you come back. I believe even you understand that now?" Arragon rose from the bed, walked over to the Sebastian and leaned in close. Sebastian turned and they stood inches from each other's face.

" _He_ sent you didn't he?" He eyed the demon warily as he spat out the words.

"You sound like a rebellious teenager saying that. I'm guessing the Phantomhive boy you call your master has rubbed off on you in the past few years?" Sebastian glared at Arragon as he just laughed. Arragon took several steps back and turned to look out the window.

"You're aura has weakened and so has your abilities. You are no longer, what do you call it, one hell of a butler. The only way to heal yourself is to come home now." Arragon reasoned.

"I know you _and_ him very well. He wouldn't send you because he's suddenly worried about me. Tell me why you're really here." Sebastian waited for the green eyed demon to answer.

Arragon smirked and focused his eyes on Sebastian. "Sebastian. That is the name your new master has given you correct? Well then, _Sebastian_." He looked over at the angry demon as he played with the name. "We've finally found it. The missing piece of the Diabolos."

Sebastian's eyes widened as he looked down at the package still clutched in his hand. "You need this then, not me."

"How ironic that you hold the second piece of the puzzle." Arragon eyed the package in Sebastian's hand. "But I am not here to take that from you. I have news from his majesty. You are correct to assume that he sent me."

Sebastian looked at the green eyed demon who stared back intently. "His majesty is severely ill, Sebastian. He'd like you back at his court immediately."

"I have a duty here to my master." Sebastian said defiantly.

"You have a duty to the king first!" Arragon exclaimed. "You're sole and only duty is to him! A mere contract does not matter. Especially one that results in insanity and death."

"Do not insult my master's soul by calling it a mere contract. As a demon, we take great pride in our ability to make contracts and abide by the laws. Once a demon picks a master, his master's words are absolute."

"Listen to yourself! I tell you his majesty is ill and this is how you react? Defending a mere human? Open your eyes, Prince Abaven!"

"Don't call me that. I have long since renounced my title!" Sebastian said, annoyed at the demon.

"You may have but the king still considers you his son and so you are the rightful heir to his throne. You must return to the kingdom at once."

"At what happens if I refuse?" Sebastian challenged Arragon.

Arragon looked at the hate filled eyes of the demon in front of him. "I am authorized to use force if I have to."

"I'd like to see you try." Sebastain narrowed his eyes at the green eyed demon. His aura was now flaming red as it blazed around him dangerously.

"You're petty flames don't scare me." Arragon's own aura erupted around him, a beautiful green shade that engulfed the entire room.

"Even at my most weakest, I am stronger than you, Arragon." Sebastian readied his stance.

"We shall see, my prince." The world blurred around them as the two demons made their moves.


	12. Chapter 12

"You fight with cutlery?!" Aragon said as he ducked. Sebastian threw one of his knives at the demon's head as the two ran about in the mansion's open courtyard.

"My choice of weapon shouldn't concern you. It is my skill in wielding them that should frighten you."

"Me and frightened by a bunch of kitchen knives? Do you forget the ancient weapon I yield?" Aragon lunged at Sebastian with his own weapon, an intricate sword, simple and light, but deadly.

"You're right. Where is that beloved sword of yours? Why are you using something as simple as a Little Demon?" Sebastian swung back as Aragon managed to get close with his sword. He could feel it in his movements, the sluggishness weighing him down.

"Of course I wouldn't bring it in the human world. I don't need such a sword to bring you down. Now then, let's get serious shall we?" Sebastian was surprised as Aragon's posture completely changed and in one fluid motion, he was able to cut through Sebastian's right arm.

"You're slow." Aragon said, taking a step back, the blade of his sword tinted with blood as he drew it out.

"I…" Sebastian knew such a simple wound couldn't bring him down and yet as soon as the blade withdrew, a weird sensation started to spread from his arm, numbing it and then his entire body.

"Wha-what did you do to me?!" Sebastian demanded as he reluctantly collapsed on his knees.

"Oh my. You were weaker than I thought." Aragon looked down at the fallen demon butler at his feet.  
"You-you cheated!" Sebastian clutched his right arm with his left, trying to get some feeling back but none of him squeezing worked. His entire body was beginning to numb and he cursed as he looked at Aragon's laughing face.

"Look at you, complaining! Oh my." Aragon continued as Sebastian scowled. There was one good side to the numbness, he couldn't feel pain…

"I am a demon. I am entitled to cheat. Perhaps you should've kept your guard up." Aragon returned to his serious attitude as he knelt down and turned Sebastian's face up, daring the demon to look into his glowing green eyes. "You're coming with me." Sebastian knew he was beaten. A portal began to open beneath them as his eyes trailed to his master's bedroom window. A deep shame overwhelmed him as he hung his head and stared down into the endless abyss of the opening portal to the underworld.

"I've failed you master, forgive me." Aragon, although irked at the statement, cast a spiteful look at the manor one last time before grabbing an injured Sebastian and stepping through the portal.

"You injured him?!" A beautiful young maiden came running down the steps leading to the foyer of the palace as soon as Aragon pushed himself and Sebastian through the portal. The girl's striking black hair flew behind her as she raced towards them, almost colliding into them. Her curious red eyes watched as Aragon stepped in front of Sebastian, blocking him from her view.

"Not now, Aria. You. Come here and take him, I must inform His Majesty of his son's arrival back to court." Aragon handed the half passed out Sebastian to the attendant who rushed forward as Aria looked on with worried eyes.

"Aragon…" She whispered to the green eyed demon as he walked away. He heard the concern in her voice and despite himself, he stopped and sighed.

"He's alright. I just used a mild concoction made by our family physician to temporarily knock him out. He looks like that due to his own accord. It's what you get for not consuming a human soul in a long time." Aragon didn't wait to see the look on Aria's troubled face. He hated that the girl had always loved Sebastian more than him but that couldn't be helped.

Aragon departed for the king's chamber and Aria followed the attendants that had taken hold of Sebastian to the infirmary. There, she stayed by his side, watching as the family physician and several servants bustled about.

"He's worse than we thought…" She heard phrases like that often, causing her to become more nervous. She reached out and held onto Sebastian's cool hands. The gloves he had worn were now gone, revealing his contract symbol with his human master. Seeing such a thing on Sebastian's hand surprised her but she pushed her questions aside, determined to be there for him.

"Princess…you should go rest. You've been here for well over four hours. He will be alright…" A nervous servant said as he observed the girl slowly watch Sebastian's still form.

"Not now. I will leave once he wakes up." And so she waited but Sebastian did not come to. Sometime in the night, she fell asleep still clutching his hand, afraid that he'd be gone as soon as she let go.

She awoke to his body stirring the next morning. Her groggy eyes opened to see two red orbs, similar to her own, staring right at her.

"It is you. That means…" Aria immediately bolted upright, beaming brightly as tears came to her eyes. His voice brought back so many memories…

"Yes Abaven, welcome home." Sebastian looked at the girl. She'd grown a little in the past few centuries.

"You've grown." Aria smiled even brighter, happy that he'd noticed.

"Yes. So have you. You've become ruggedly handsome, but then again, that was expected. You are a demon prince." Sebastian scowled at that as he slowly sat up and looked around. He was in an infirmary, the smell of medicine making his head hurt.

"Aah, I see you have woken up." The family physician came in and Sebastian and Aria both looked at the old woman, her silver hair tied back in a tight bun as her white cloak draped over her small frame dragged on the floor.

"Where is Aragon?" Sebastian demanded and the woman arched her brow at him.

"I will send for him and your father, in the meantime, drink this." The woman uncorked a bottle and poured a thick red liquid into a cup. Sebastian tried to place the smell coming from the bottle but it was unfamiliar.

"What is this…?" He looked at the liquid as he sloshed it around a bit.

"Drink." Sighing, Sebastian did as he was told. He took one sip of the liquid, allowing the liquid to coat his tongue before realizing what is was and spitting it out.

"This is human blood!" He glared at the older woman who looked unamused.

"Of course it is."

"But it smells nothing like it!" Sebastian looked down at the cup again. He should've realized.

"That's because it's a special brew to help sooth you're weakened form."  
"I don't need such vile things to revitalize me. I am fine. All I need is my master." Sebastian almost dropped the cup as he realized once again where he was…

"Master…" He'd left his master behind. No doubt his master would be wondering where he disappeared to.

"Quiet, son of Amaro. Drink."

"Absolutely not." Sebastian placed the cup on the night stand next to him and attempted to get up when he realized he was stopped by an invisible barrier. He glowered at Aria and the physician both.

"Sorry, Abaven…Aragon ordered us to…just in case you know…you tried to escape." Aria didn't meet the demon's eyes as Sebastian slowly sat back down.  
"Fine. I shall remain here until that lapdog of father's comes." Aria felt bad for Aragon and Sebastian both but knew that their mutual hatred for each other was something not even the King himself could fix.

"Why are you making me drink human blood, anyways?" Sebastian asked as he eyed the bottle still in the elder's hand.

"Human blood is what gives humans their life essence. Us as demons, we devour that very essence, their soul. As I can't feed another human soul to you, I'll have to do with human blood. Tell me son of Amaro, don't you feel a little different? That drop you swallowed, did it not boost your energy, even the slightest?" The elder woman waited for her answer as Sebastian remained silent. He'd be lying if he said he wasn't feeling a little better…but still…he would not disgrace himself even further by consuming human blood.

"Fine. Don't drink it. Once you are desperate enough, you will drink it." Sebastian kept his eyes concentrated on the mark on his hand, ignoring the old lady's words.

"Abaven…is that your mark? The one that binds you to a human?" Sebastian nodded slowly at Aria, wondering about his master. Judging from the sunlight coming in through an ajar window, his master would be waking up soon.

"Damn it…" He should be at the manor right now, preparing a grand breakfast to celebrate Lady Phantomhive's first day in the household.  
"Abaven-" Aria started.

"You're awake. Good. I've had the servants clean out your old room and prepare you a set of clothes. Get ready, father expects to see you at the breakfast table in one hour." Sebastian's cold eyes remained on Aragon as he turned his back to leave.

"What a coward you've become. First you kidnap my master, then you poison me, and now you've put me in binds?" Aria looked between the demons, a worried expression masking her face.

"It is you who is a coward for leaving. As for the binds, good job Aria. Come, you must get ready too." Aragon held out his hand and waited for the girl to grasp it like she always did.

Aria looked over at Sebastian's seething form and laid a reassuring hand on his wounded arm, causing Sebastian to flinch and look at her.

"I will see you at breakfast Abaven." She leaned forward and placed a shy kiss on his cool cheek as Aragon watched from the corner of his eye. Sebastian remained frozen momentarily as he watched the girl stand and walk away.

Aragon's hand was tense when Aria put her small hand in his and neither of them spoke or looked back to see Sebastian continue to stare daggers at Aragon's back.

Sebastian, now aware of the boundary spell surrounding him, carefully walked beside the attendant as he was led to the living quarters of the palace. He was surprised to see that much had changed inside the palace. The dark and gloominess signifying a demon's lair was gone, replaced by a more warm and inviting interior and furniture.

"It must all be for her sake." Sebastian moved his hand to touch his cheek where Aria's soft lips had brushed on a delicate kiss just minutes ago. His demeanor softened a little as he remembered her melodious giggle as a child. "Such innocence…"

"Please call on me if you need anything." Sebastian thanked the help as he settled into his room and looked around. Everything was new. Except one thing. There in the shady corner of his room stood the cradle his father had made for him as a baby.

"Still holding onto this piece of junk?" Sebastian couldn't hold back the sad smile that appeared on his lips as reminiscent thoughts of the past surfed through his mind. He touched the polished wood of the crib, letting his finger trail along its edge.

"I must get ready. His Highness awaits." Sebastian said sarcastically as he withdrew his hand several moments later. Thoughts of his master and how to get out of this fortress kept bugging him and Sebastian was sure about one thing. No matter what, he had to find his way out of here and back to his master.

Ready in a smart tux, unlike the raven colored tailcoats he so loved, Sebastian stared at his reflection in the mirror, his eyes glowing red as he smoothed his hair back.

"Master Ciel, do not worry. You're butler will be with you shortly." With one last look at his reflection, Sebastian turned and walked out of his room. He was escorted by two attendants on either side and he kept calm as he picked up on every nook and cranny of the palace he passed as well as each attendant's weakness. If he was to escape this prison, he would have to be patient and observant.

His eyes narrowed on a green clad figure up ahead. "You're wardrobe choice is despicable." Sebastian smirked at Aragon's expression.

"Be on your best behavior. Our beloved father awaits inside." Aragon turned away from Sebastian and motioned for the guards to open the doors.

"Our?" Sebastian scoffed, enticing an annoyed grunt from Aragon.  
"Quiet." Sebastian did not have time to retort as his eyes fell on the figure seated at the end of a large, elaborate dining table, sitting in a throne like chair.

"Father…" Although he'd promised himself countless times that this man was no father to him, his heart thought otherwise. The word was heard clearly in the silence of the room as both men gazed at each other.

"Abaven. Welcome home." Sebastian's eyes grew wide as he realized that was all real. His worst nightmare had come true.

Author's Note: Just wanted to take the time to thank all my wonderful readers, reviewers, and followers. You're continued support with this story means the world to me. I hope you've enjoyed reading the latest chapter and I promise, CielxElizabeth fans, there will be some fluff to look forward to in the next chapter. Please review and follow if you've like the story so far. Thank you, once again!


	13. Chapter 13

The Phantomhive Estate:

The cold of the room was what woke up Ciel and immediately he knew something was wrong. It was cold. Even the thickness of the covers couldn't keep it out. The only source of warmth was his naked body pressed up against his equally naked wife. He stirred slowly, careful not to wake his sleeping wife off as he slowly rolled out of bed. He threw on his robe and walked over to the window and pulled aside the drapes. His room faced the back of the mansion and he looked down at the garden now covered in a blanket of snow.

"Sebastian." He whispered the name, knowing full well his butler would hear him. A whole minute passed by but nothing. He touched his eye and once again called to him, his anger rising.

"Ciel… Why is it so cold?" Ciel turned to see his wife upright in bed as she clutched the covers to her chest. For a second, Ciel forgot all about Sebastian as his loving bride sat upon his bed. Seeing him staring, Elizabeth looked away from his gaze and sank deeper into the covers, trying to cover her blushing body.

"I don't know. Stay here, I'll go see what's going on." Ciel, flustered himself, looked away and started dressing himself with last night's clothes. Everything was unusual this morning. Sebastian would always come in and wake him up, his bed tea would be prepared and his clothes would be clean, pressed, and ready.

Ciel gave Elizabeth one last look as he stepped out of his room and made his way downstairs.

"Sebastian! Bard! Finny!" He called out to his servants but not one appeared. "Where is everyone?!" He stalked angrily towards the servants quarters and burst into Sebastian's room.

"Sebastian!" He said angrily and yet when he looked, the room was empty. The bed was already made, or perhaps untouched from last night. The only odd thing was the open cupboard and he walked over to it, swinging the door open wider to find several sets of clothing and a few personal items. "Where the hell is he?"

Ciel muttered to himself as he barged into the other servants room. "Oi! Wake up!"

"Oh!" Finny was the first one up, immediately scrambling out of his bed. "Master?!" Finny exclaimed as he rubbed his eyes. "What is it young master? Is everything alright?"

"No it isn't! What time is it? Why aren't you guys up? And where is Sebastian?"

"I don't know… Sebastian… I'm not sure, he usually wakes us up...but master, what is it? Is everything alright?" Finny looked at the disheveled master in his crumples clothes and messed up hair.

"Wake up the others and come out right now." Ciel did not wait for a reply as Finnian immediately began to shake Bard. He stormed out of the room and was almost out of the servants quarters when he ran into MeyRin.

"Oh! Good morning, Master! I was just on my way to wake up Lady Elizabeth."

"MeyRin, have you seen Sebastian?"

"No…" She trailed off, wondering if she should tell her master that the last she'd seen him was when he left her crying in her room.

"I see. The others are waking up. Wake up Elizabeth and prepare breakfast. It is late already." MeyRin watched her master walk away with a grim expression on his face.

"Where is Sebastian?" MeyRin thought as she quickly walked off to wake up Lady Elizabeth.

Somewhere in Hell:

"Sebastian." Aragon said as he escorted Sebastian back to his room. Sebastian ignored him as he observed his possible escape routes. His master was calling him, the proof was the aching in his left hand from not being able to respond to Ciel's beckoning.

"Sebastian!" Aragon said again, glaring at his half brother.

"I'm not deaf." Sebastian replied curtly.

"Then why don't you answer the first time I call you?"

"Simple. I don't wish to speak to you. You've escorted me to my room, now leave me alone." Sebastian almost shut the door in Aragon's face but Aragon caught Sebastian's arm just in time. Knowing full well that he was in pain, Aragon squeezed Sebastian's arm hard. Sebastian, his body already weak from the poison, winced in pain.

"You're master is calling you. Too bad you can't answer." This time Sebastian glared at Aragon, expecting to see a smug expression. Instead, Sebastian was surprised to find something else in Aragon's eyes.

"What is it?" Sebastian asked, narrowing his eyes.

"You need to cancel your contract with Ciel Phantomhive. You have no further reason to continue it. From now on, you will stay here by father's side." Aragon said, letting go of Sebastian's hands.

"My contract with my master is my business. Do not interfere in affairs that are not yours. Hear me loud and clear, I am NOT staying here."

"Father said-"

"Did you not hear me? I said I am NOT staying here. What you or your king says is irrelevant." Sebastian said coldly.

Aragon held Sebastian's flaming gaze for a moment before rolling his eyes and looking away. "We shall see."

"Yes, we shall." With that, Sebastian shut the door in his brother's face. "I need to get out of here and fast." Sebastian shook his head as he looked around the room. "But how?"

Just then, there was a knock on his door.

"May I come in?" A soft voice echoed from the other side of the door before Sebastian could open it.

"Yes." Sebastian watched as a pale face with dark hair and red orb like eyes peeked in and smiled at him. "Aria, what are you doing here?"

"I just came to see how you are doing…" She trailed off, her eyes wandering around the room. They stopped on a small box sitting on one of the tables before darting back to meet Sebastian's identical red eyes.

"I see. Come in." Aria entered the room and shut the door behind her. Sebastian escorted her to one of the armchairs before taking a seat himself. They sat in awkward silence as they looked at each other.

"Why are you staring at me like that?" Aria finally asked when Sebastian did not look away.

"You look so much like mother." Sebastian said suddenly, surprising himself. It had been ages since he'd spoken of his mother.

Aria's eyes widened and her face reddened as she grew flustered and looked away. They remained silent for several seconds more before Aria mustered the courage to look at Sebastian again and speak. "Father says that too."

"I see." He looked at Aria again, observing her face closely. He was right, she did resemble their mother. She had that perfect pale skin and heart shaped lips. Her nose was pointed at the tip and her jaw was strong, but not enough to resemble that of a man. Her eyes were big and lined with kohl the way their mom had.

"So...I heard about what happened at breakfast. One of the servants said you did not speak to father at all." Aria said as she clasped her hands.

"Since when did you become such a lady?" Sebastian asked, ignoring his sister's question about today's breakfast.

"Sebastian, answer me. Why won't you speak to father properly? You haven't seen him or us in centuries. Didn't you miss us?" Aria said, suddenly cutting to the chase. Her regal appearance was replaced and Sebastian was suddenly reminded of the child that his sister once was.

"I take that back, you are still as childlike as you were. Only your appearance has matured." Sebastian sat back and watched his little sister's face darken. She looked angry but he could see she was trying to control it. His lips twitched into a smile as he watched her trying to keep her cool.

"I'm surprised. You used to be quite spoiled. I'm glad to see a few centuries has changed that." Both of them remained quiet as they remembered what had happened in the past, when both were younger and their mother was still around.

"Sebastian." Aria said, a sad expression suddenly masking her face.

"Yes?"

"You will stay, won't you?" Sebastian could hear the pleading in her soft voice.

"I cannot stay, Aria."

"Why?"

"You know why."

"But…"

"But what?" He rose a brow, waiting for her reasoning.

"If you don't stay...you will die." Sebastian did not expect that.

"Why...why would you say that?" Sebastian asked as he leaned in.

"Aragon said so. He said that if you don't end your contract with that human, you will continue to grow weak and die because you haven't consumed a human soul in so long."

"Aria, I will consume Ciel Phantomhive's soul but not yet. I have to fulfill my contract first." Sebastian said, standing up and turning away. Aria remained silent. "And one more thing." Sebastian said over his back. "I will not die."

The Phantomhive Estate:

It was a week since Sebastian's disappearance. Nothing Ciel did or said brought him back. His trip to the states was postponed, mainly because his butler was missing in action. But that all changed that evening.

It was around dinner time when the loud knock resounded inside the mansion and MeyRin ran to open the door. She was surprised to see the man standing before her, barely able to recognize him with all the red, but those piercing green eyes gave him away.

"Grell? Madame Red's butler?!" MeyRin knew he wasn't only that, he was also Sebastian's admirer. The sudden thought of Sebastian brought her heartache back, her thoughts once again flitting back to the night he'd disappeared.

"MeyRin the maid, where is your master?" Grell said, uninterested in the woman.

"He's having supper with my lady." MeyRin said.

"Well then, I guess I'll join him." Before MeyRin could say anything, Grell pushed past her and made his way inside. He followed the scent of food directly to the dining room where he found Ciel sitting alongside his new wife, silently chatting away.

"Hello, Ciel Phantomhive." Grell said.

Ciel, who'd just risen his fork to his mouth, looked up and immediately dropped it. The last person...reaper he'd ever thought to see was Grell.

"Grell!" Ciel immediately rose out of his chair. Elizabeth alarmingly followed her husband.

"Master, I'm sorry! He just barged in!" MeyRin said quickly as she walked in behind Grell.

"What are you doing here?" Ciel said, trying to regain his dignity by calmly trying to assess the situation. Why could the reaper be here? His eyes lit up, wondering if it had anything to do with his missing butler.

"I assume you know Bessie is gone?" Grell said, using his favorite nickname for Sebastian.

"And I assume you know where he is." Ciel said, staring into Grell's green eyes.

"Always one to get to the point. If you must know," Grell walked up to the table and winked at Elizabeth who was staring at him before looking back at Ciel, a playful expression on his face. "I do know where he is."

"And where is that?" Ciel asked.

"Where he belongs, silly human. Our sweet Sebastian is back in hell."

Note: I know it's taken a very long time to update and I apologize for that. This is a short chapter and it took several attempts to write it but I hope you liked it. I will try to update again as quickly as possible. You were promised some fluff for Ciel and Elizabeth last chapter, but unfortunately it will have to wait. Still, I will try to start working on this story again and make all my readers happy. As always, I appreciate your patience and support and please leave reviews to tell me how it's going. ❤️❤️❤️


	14. Chapter 14

Ciel Phantomhive had only been to the States twice before and both times he'd found it different but pleasant. This time it was a disaster. Several things had happened in the week and a half since Grell Sutcliffe had decided to drop by for an unpleasant visit.

One and a Half Weeks Ago:

"He's in Hell?" Ciel had guessed as much. There was no way it was a coincidence that Sebastian's half brother would kidnap Ciel on his wedding day and then proceed to tell Ciel that Sebastian was next in line to become Hell's king only to have Sebastian mysteriously disappear the next morning.

"Yes, Bassie is in hell."

"How do you know?" Ciel asked, his lone eye narrowing at the tricky reaper.

"Oh you know, from here and there, but that's not important. The point is he is there and we need to go get him."

"Excuse me, but what do you mean _we_? You and I…us, we are not a team. Not even close. Thank you for bringing me the news but I'd figured as much. Mey Rin, you may escort him out." Ciel said, dismissing the reaper.

"Yes Master." Mey Rin started to escort him out and expected the reaper to follow but he just looked at Ciel with sparkly green eyes and a devilish grin.

"Yes Ciel, of course you figured it out, but then tell me, why are you stuck here and not fetching your butler? After all, you're incomplete without each other. Or is it just that…you don't need him anymore?" There was an undertone in Grell's voice that Ciel did not appreciate and he glared at the reaper.

"I will do as I see fit. I believe I have dismissed you."

"Oh no no no, you see here's what I think. You obviously still care about finding Sebastian which is why you inquired about him at every last place you could think of. Hell, you even went to that old lady's gypsy shop on Thornwell, but you don't have any leads, do you? That's not anger I see in your eyes, it's desperation masked by pride."

"Shut up and get out." Ciel turned, his walking stick making a loud clicking noise against the hard wood floor.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk. It's so sad that you are letting your phony anger get the best of you…especially since I know how to get you where you want to go."

That had caught Ciel's attention and despite his better judgement, he decided to hear the reaper out.

Three days later, Ciel and Grell, disguised once again as a butler, boarded a ship headed towards New York.

He'd given his farewell to his beloved Lizzie and had ordered Mey Rin and the others to look after her and the Manor. Somehow, he'd known deep down they wouldn't follow his orders exactly but never would he have thought to find Lizzie hiding out in his cabin room on board the ship.

"Lizzie! What are you doing here?!" He was too shocked to be angry.

"I'm here for you, silly."

"I told you I'm going on business." Ciel said, looking slightly away from her. He wasn't exactly lying but there was no way he was putting Elizabeth in any danger by dragging her along.

"Honey, I know where you're going and why. I want to come and help." Lizzie walked up to Ciel and took his hand.

"Elizabeth…"

"Lizzie." She said, lovingly but firmly.

"Lizzie, you absolutely cannot come along. Come I'll have a coachman escort you back."

"It's too late for that, the boat has already left the dock." She said calmly.

Ciel looked out of his cabin window and true to her words, the ship was already en route.

"Looks like you're stuck with me." Elizabeth said happily and hugged Ciel.

Ciel just shook his head, wondering how many more _surprises_ he could handle.

In the other room, Grell glared at Mey Rin who had already claimed the bed.

"This is _my_ room. Understand? I am not sharing it with you." Grell declared.

"Too bad. The other rooms are booked and I need a place to stay." Mey Rin continued to fix the bed.

"Fine, then I'll go to Ciel's room." Grell was about to stomp out when Mey Rin stopped him.

"Don't be ridiculous. The young master would never share his room and besides, he'll be spending the night with Mrs. Phantomhive."

"Good god!"

"You believe in him?" Mey Rin asked skeptically. Seeing the dramatic reaper get worked up was good entertainment.

"I'm a damn reaper. I collect souls that go to heaven. Of course I do!" Grell huffed and puffed a little more until it was dinner time.

The days it took to reach New York, Grell grumpily slept on the couch, trying to block out the sounds of sexual activity happening between the Phantomhive couple next door. He wondered if Mey Rin heard but if she did, she never commented on it.

Surprisingly, he found Mey Rin nicer than he'd expected although it still pissed him off when he saw the slight blush creep across her cheeks whenever his sweet Bassie came up.

Still, he liked her enough to help her with her luggage when getting off the boat. They hailed a carriage which delivered them to a hotel where a man would meet them in regards to the location of the crossroad they needed to gain entrance into hell.

"Crossroad's are common entrances to hell in America." Grell said happily as he enjoyed his dinner.

"You say they are common but we still haven't found one." Ciel said, a bit annoyed.

"Don't worry, Ciel, we will."

"Call me Master, do not forget that you are acting as my butler." Ciel ignored Grell's frown as Mey Rin and Elizabeth gave each other a funny look.

"Yes, _master_." Grell said, trying his best to impersonate Sebastian. That had Mey Rin and Elizabeth laughing until they were in tears and Ciel clutching his head wondering when he'd find Sebastian so he could order him to pummel Grell.

It was a week later when they'd finally caught a break. There was a cornfield in Pennsylvania where crossroad demons were said to make deals.

They arrived late at night, when the field were shrouded in darkness, barely lit by the lanterns they each carried.

"These American pants are so comfortable." Elizabeth said suddenly as she walked behind Mey Rin.

"Master, your wife is funny." Grell said, laughing ahead.

Ciel disregarded him and continued onward. "When we get there, we need to make a deal."

"Yes, and it must be of worth to the demon." Grell confirmed, suddenly serious.

They reached the given spot and looked up and down the road to make sure no one was around.

"Let's do this." Ciel said and motioned at Mey Rin to bury the box they'd prepared with personal artifacts and drops of blood in order to summon the demon.

Moments ticked by as Mey Rin dug the hole and buried the box. She breathed heavily as she slowly got up and took a step back.

"You called?" A woman's voice rang out from within the darkness surrounding them, sending shivers up Mey Rin's spine.

"Yes we-" Ciel started.

"Not you, Earl. Her. Her blood is the one offered and it is her I will listen to." She said, fixating on Mey Rin.

"But-" Grell grabbed Ciel's arm, audaciously and effectively cutting Ciel off. Ciel looked at him and noticed a grave expression on Grell's face as he shook his head no.

"Well…okay…fine. I- I mean we, yes we'd like to be taken to Sebastian Michaelis please."

"Is that all? Are you sure you're heart desires nothing more?" The demon asked playfully, circling her.

"Do not play with her emotions, vermin." Grell was serious, Ciel observed.

"You dare to call me here and insult me?" The demon's eyes flared red, reminding Ciel of the first time he'd seen Sebastian's.

"No, he didn't mean it. I don't require anything else. Just please fulfill this wish. Thank you." Mey Rin said, afraid the demon would get angry and leave.

"Well of course dear, but you know very well, everything comes at a price. What are you willing to give in order to meet your beloved Sebastian?"

"I-I'm willing to trade my soul."

"What a hefty price to pay! But of course, you _are_ speaking of our future king."

"Mey Rin-" Ciel tried to intercede. No one was giving up their soul, not under his watch.

"No master, please. This is not for you. It is for him." That's when Ciel understood. Something similar resonated in Mey Rin's plea to him, something he'd heard in Elizabeth's voice when she voiced her concerns for him as adoringly as a wife or lover should. Mey Rin loved Sebastian.

"Yes, I am willing to trade my soul. Please take my master to him."

"I will do as you wish but I won't collect on my reward just yet." That's when the demon leaned in and whispered something in Mey Rin's ears. Mey Rin nodded and the demon smiled before turning to look at the others.

"Alright ladies, gentleman, and filthy reaper, welcome to Hell."


End file.
